Juntos por Shurima
by PrelawBirch
Summary: Sivir, una mujer que paso mucho en su vida y que su unica ambicion es el oro es traicionada por Cassiopeia. En su lecho de su muerte se dio cuenta que el oro no era todo en este mundo, pero cuando es rescataba por un misterioso hombre su vida cambio ¿sera... que el oro no es nada mas que un metal vacio? De esto se entera cuando conoce a Azir, El emperador de las arenas
1. Oscuridad y luz

Juntos por shurima

Capítulo 1: Oscuridad y luz

Se podía decir q nunca me sentí de esta manera, traicionada por una rata noxiana ,a merced de la noche en esta tumba q se convertiría en la mía. Me sentía sin aliento no podía hacer nada estaba casi muriendo, solo podía quedarme quieta hasta q la vida se fuera de mi con el remordimiento q gracias a mi dos monstruos azotarían ya la devastada shurima.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí, unas manos me sostenían en el aire no podía ver quien era esta persona pero solo podía decir q por su voz parecía estar muy preocupado. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez sentía como la vida se retiraba de mi cuerpo y lo única q miraba era esta oscuridad eterna. En estos momentos, los últimos de mi vida, solo tenía una cosa en mi mente… el oro, todo ese oro q recolecté en el pasar de los años no me serviría de nada más bien moriría sin q nadie me extrañara porque ¿Quién en este mundo extrañaría una caza recompensas? Fue entonces q lo sentí esas manos me estaban soltando y yo quede flotando en lo q parecía un pequeño estante. Esa persona empezó a recitar una clase de conjuro o algo similar y de repente sentía como la vida volvía a mí, pero esto no quitaría el agotamiento q tenía entonces esa oscuridad desapareció. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero q note fue q si, si estaba en un estante este era pequeño pero sus aguas eran las más frescas q jamás había sentido fue entonces q me dije ¿podría ser q… estas aguas me devolvieron la vida? Yo en ese momento me alegre sabia q seguiría con vida, pero...?cual sería mi motivo? ya el oro no me importaba tanto pero entonces que.

Mientras me desatiba en mi cabeza q seria de mi me percate de lo q sucedía la persona que me había traído aquí era un gran y musculoso hombre, moreno con la mismo venda q yo usaba en mi cabeza solo había algo q no calzaba aquí, este hombre estaba flotando con grandes rayos de luz y lo q parecía arena… Si arena. Yo me sorprendí al ver esto ya ¿¡COMO DIABLOS ESTE HOMBRE ESTABA FLOTANDO!? Fue entonces cuando eso paso el hombre q al parecer me salvo fue cubierto por una luz impresionante y a esta de una forma exploto dejo ver algo q no me esperaba. Este hombre como en las antiguas leyendas decían había logrado llegar a una forma ascendida. Yo me levante con asombro de donde estaba y me quede viendo a este hombre y al parecer este me miraba a mí también.

Ya describiéndolo parecía algo similar a un pájaro solo que este tenía la anatomía de un humano y tenía puesto una armadura dorada con unas bandas q caían de sus brazos fue entonces cuando este me empezó a hablar

-Hey, te encuentras bien- me dijo esta persona de aspecto aviar

-puedo parecer un ave pero…no te voy a empezar a picotear-me dijo este con una gran sonrisa

-Si…- respondí yo con temor

-mi nombre es Azir,el emperador q una vez reino esta nación- dijo el con aire de ser el centro del mundo y al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa

-pero…eso es imposible- dije yo con gran asombro, esto no estaba pasando –según las leyendas moriste hace más de 3000 años-continúe hablando.

- Perfecto lo q faltaba… no quieren hablarme por ser un vejete…- dijo azir mientras descendía de los aires con una cara q paso de ser la más feliz del mundo a estar igual de triste q aquella momia q conocí un tiempo atrás- Ni la persona q salve quiere hablarme-volvió a decir

-hey, fortachón, q seas una ave gigante con 3000 años de antigüedad no dice q no te hablen- le dije riendo –Y… gracias por salvarme la vida- le dije con una expresión más seria.

-De nada, para q están los reyes además de ayudar a su pueblo, o bueno lo q quede de el- dijo azir con cara de deseccion.

-me llamo Sivir, y te debó mi vida- le dije yo-ahora si no es molestia….puedes ponerte de pie q te estas humillando- le dije riendo dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-lo siento-dijo azir con sus mejillas sonrojadas-Bueno q piensas hacer ahora q estas bien- me dijo este.

-Bueno no lo sé- le dije quitando mi sonrisa de mi cara – toda mi vida creí q el oro era lo más importante…y…ahora no tengo lugar donde ir- le dije con una lagrima en bajando de mi mejilla.

Azir se levantó de donde se encontraba y... me abraso quien en este mundo quisiera hacer eso, después me dijo suavemente- Mira, Sivir yo en lo personal se q lo q estas pasando es duro ósea mírame soy una ave gigante q no sabe nada de este mundo y aun así mírame aquí estoy después de 3000 años sabiendo q ya no soy normal- dijo este con una tierna sonrisa en su cara- si lo q necesitas es un ahogar quédate con migo…además tener un palacio solo para mí no es divertido-dijo azir con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-q pala…-no puede terminar de decirlo cuando azir levanto su bastón y todas aquellas ruinas empezaron a restaurarse y formaron un gran palacio.

-este palacio- dijo azir risueño.

-wooow….sí que eres pode... ¡ME PUEDES SOLTAR DE ESTE ABRAZO!-le dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-hey, tranquila q solo soy una paloma-me soltó y empezó a reírse

-jajajaja…-dije con una cara de fastidio

-bueno, sivir así q ¿te quedas con migo?-dijo con una cara de seriedad (eso creía el)

-lo hare azir… lo hare-le dije con una car chistosa-además donde más voy a ir

-¡HOOOO SI…disculpa me emocione mucho-azir borro su expresión de su cara y empezó a sonrojarse.

-jajajaja-no podía controlar mi risa azir era un saco de lleno de sorpresas-al perecer cierta ave a estado muy sola estos años-le dije riendo

-siendo sincero si lo he estado-me dijo azir-solo me hace feliz tener compañía después de tanto tiempo, eso es todo sivir-dijo con una cara de satisfacción

-ok si quieres q me quede tengo q traer todo mi oro al palacio- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

-pero no era q ya no te impo…-le interrumpí poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

-si ya no me importa pero sigue siendo dinero y lo ocuparemos-le dije mientras compartíamos una sonrisa, este tipo me empezaba a caer bien

-está bien sivir, pero déjame entonces acompañarte-Me dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas ya q estábamos sentados en el piso.

-si eso quiere, sígueme-le dije finalmente y partimos a mi guarida en piltover ya q no tenía un lugar donde vivir decidí hacer mi guarida en la ciudad más avanzada del toda valoran, no sabia porque pero disfrutaba la compañía de este "hombre pájaro gigante" me sentía protegida, me sentía con algo q seguir y tener en cuenta, sentía q había abandona esa oscuridad por una luz q siempre me acompañaría…. Azir,el emperador de las arenas.

FIN del capitulo

¡HOLAS! Di pos si este es mi primer fic así q siéntanse libres de criticar lo q quieran q en realidad ayuda mucho, me vino la idea al ver los videos del lore de riot y pensé al ver el segundo q serian buena pareja. Bueno q las arenas del desierto los protejan y estén atentos al siguiente capítulo de "Juntos por Shurima" :3


	2. Una noche en el desierto

Y si aquí está el capítulo 2 de juntos por shurima :3

Juntos por Shurima

Capítulo 2: Una noche en el desierto

Ya habían casado unos tres días y el sol azotador del desierto de Shurima hacía de las suyas. Estaba realmente exhausta, la falta del agua y alimento se presentaban. En esos tres días Azir me conto que él no ocupaba alimentarse tan seguido gracias a su forma ascendida, por eso al parecer cierto pájaro estaba de lo más bien mientras que yo no pude más fue entonces que abrí mi boca y dije:

-Azir…-le dije en un bajo tono debido q la falta de saliva no me permitía hablar.

-Si Sivir?- Pero en ese momento no aguante más y perdí el conocimiento, lo único que sentí después fueron las cálidas arenas del desierto.

:-: :-:

-Sivir, acaso no sabes que dejar a alguien hablando solo es de mala educación, más yo que soy el emperador-Dije yo como siempre bromeando y con mi tono alegre, era confortante tener alguien con quien hablar y sentirme vivo otra vez –Hey, enserio sivir te encuentras bien nunca me ignoras así… ¡SIVIR!- Al ver delante de mi vi a Sivir desplomada en las arenas del desierto, al correr donde ella y sostenerla entre mis brazos note que estaba muy deshidratada, sus labios arrugados como una pasa y su piel pálida.

-Por dios, Sivir que hago ¡QUE HAGO!- Grite desesperado, no soportaba verla así -Ok Azir cálmate todo saldrá bien- Me dije para calmarme, fue entonces que se me binó la idea de construir una pequeña casa con mis poderes. Alcé mi mano y la construí.

-Ok con esto estará bien- Me dije a mi mismo mientras contemplaba mi trabajo

_Sí que es hermosa… ¡PORQUE PIENSO ESTOO!_

_-_¡YA, Azir no es momento para esto! Concentra, que necesito- Me puse a pensar mientras veía a la mujer en mis brazos -¡AGUA!- Eso era lo que más necesita… _bueno al menos ella_

En ese momento invoque a uno de mis soldados de arena y le dije:

-Busca cuanta más agua puedas- Le dije al soldado mientras le frotaba la mejilla a Sivir con mi dedo gordo.

_Esta mujer me está cambiando…._

-Como usted ordene mi señor- Dijo el soldado.

Mientras el soldado desapareció en la lejanía me levante con Sivir en manos y la puse en una cama que se formó junto con la pequeña casa y solo me quede contemplando a la mujer en su sueño.

_Que me está pasando… que es esto que ciento_

_:-: :-:_

Pasaron quince minuto y mi soldado regreso con mucha agua, unos cuatro litros calcule yo. Me levante de la cama soltando a Sivir de mis manos ya que no la solté en ningún momento y le dije al soldado:

-Muchas gracias- Le dije lo más agradecido posible.

-No hay de que, mi señor- Este entonces desapareció entre las arenas del desierto.

Camine hacia la cama y sostuve a Sivir con una mano y dándole de beber con otra

-Vede cariño- Dije con una voz tierna y suave

Sivir lo único que hiso fue abrir la boca y beber el agua

_Dios sí que es hermosa_

Azir se empezó a regañar a sí mismo en ese momento, tenía que concentrarse en cuidar a Sivir. Entonces se dijo:

-OK ya que todo término, no me caería mal un descanso- Me quite la parte pesado de mi armadura dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Hice una fogata en el medio de la casa y me acosté a un lado de ella a reposar.

_Recupérate… Sivir_

Me levante muy agotada pero lo bueno era que ya no tenía sed, entonces dije:

-Haaaaa… que demonios me paso- Me dije sosteniendo mi cabeza –Y porque estoy dentro de una en medio del desierto- termine de hablar.

-¿Lo que paso?- Escuche a Azir hablando –Lo que paso fue que te salve la vida otra vez, Sivir- Dijo el riendo un poco -¿No te estarás haciendo dependiente de esta GRAN y VALIENTE ave?- Dijo Azir entre risas lo cual me hiso reír a mí también.

Fui directamente a la fogata en la que Azir estaba sentado y me senté al lado suyo.

-Si con valiente te refieres a mandar a tus soldados a hacer el trabajo sucio eres la perso… corrijo pájaro más valiente de todos- Le dije con una risa burlona mientras le golpeé el hombre suavemente.

-…- Se quedó callado Azir –Me alegra que estés bien- Suspiro.

-Hey, fortachón, no te sientas mal. Era una broma ¿No era que te gustaban?- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, en estos tres días Azir se había convertido en el mejor amigo que yo jamás tuve.

-Sí, supongo que si… hey Sivir, que es eso que está en tu pecho, acaso es una araña- Me dijo poniendo un dedo en mi pecho.

-¡?QUE ARAÑA, DONDE¡?- Grite mientras volvía a ver dónde Azir tenía su dedo. Cuando hice esto me di cuenta que había sido víctima de la broma más vieja de todas fue entonces que Azir movió su dedo hacia mi nariz.

-Jajajajajajaja- Comenzó a reírse –Caíste en la broma más vieja de todas- Termino de reír mientras se quitaba una lagrima del ojo.

-Conque… esa broma es tan vieja- Dije yo disgustada y al mismo tiempo dándole una mirada burlona al pájaro.

-Hay Sivir… otra vez con la edad- Dijo disgustado -¡Por undécima vez, solo tengo veintidós años! Lo único que paso fue que estuve petrificado en la arena por tres mil años- Dijo Azir gritando eufórico, se sentía muy bien saber que le importaba a alguien y además al estar con él era casi imposible no estar contenta.

-aun así, Sigues siendo un pajaro de tres mil años- Le dije sacándole la lengua de manera burlona.

_Pero que rayos acabo de hacer…_

-…- Azir no hiso nada más que pasarse la mano por el rostro –Sivir… dejemos el tema, ¿entendido?- Dijo el con seriedad.

-Como quieras… vejete- Dije esto riendo entre dientes

-HAAAAAAA ¡VEN AQUÍ!- Dijo el agarrándome de las caderas y sentándome en sus regazos. El empezó a hacerme cosquilla por todo el cuerpo y era algo que disfrute hace ya mucho tiempo que no me sentí feliz, a hacerme cosquilla por todo el cuerpo y era algo que disfrute hace ya mucho tiempo que no me sentí tan feliz, Yo lo estaba… disfrutando.

Pasaron los minutos y los dos no parábamos de reír fue entonces que nos percatamos lo cerca que estábamos el uno al otro. Nuestras miradas se unieron y solo hubo silencio entre los dos.

-Haaa… Yo-

-Lo siento- dijo el

-lo siento- dije yo al mismo tiempo que Azir.

Al decir esto el me bajo de sus regazos y me dijo:

-Entonces- Dijo él.

-Entonces- Dije yo.

-Buenas noches Sivir- dijo el mientras se acostaba al lado del fuego.

-Buenas noches… viejo- Le dije mientras iba riendo hacia la cama –Sabes me alegra haberte conocido- Le dije ya acostada en la cama.

-Duerme bien Azir- Esto fue lo último que le dije y después caí dormida.

-A ti también Sivir… a ti también- Dije yo también entre dormido y despierto –También estoy encantado de haberte conocido- fue lo último que dijo Azir y luego cayo dormido

_Que es esto… que ciento por ella…_

Fin del capítulo 2

Y aquí estoy de nuevo este cap tenía q ser más largo pero la puta luz… bueno a mí en lo general me gusto como quedo pero no crean q este fic será todo color de rosas n.n

No les diré mas eso lo descubrirán porque… q pasara con xerath y q pasar con renek

Bueno los veo en el próximo en el capítulo 3: la confesión y la ciudad del progreso

PS: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q ME DIJIERON Y APOLLARON xD

Tome mucho de ustedes para hacer esto :3


	3. La ciudad del Progreso

Juntos por Shurima

:-: :-:

Capítulo 3: La Confesión y La Ciudad del Progreso

:-: :-:

Eran maso menos como las siete de la mañana y para ser sincera la cama de arena era mucho más cómoda de lo que pensaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que solo faltaba un día de camino a Piltover, pero también habían cosas que me atormentaban y yo sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarla pero qué más da.

_Solo cálmate y vive el presente ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

-Huuuuaaaaa…- bostecé- había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dormí tan cómoda- Dije estirando mis brazos mientras me levantaba de la cama.

No había olvidado mi pequeño momento con Azir anoche, pero igual no estaba disgustada ni enojada por eso más bien, estaba muy feliz de tener su compañía.

-Bueno- Me dije dirigiéndome donde se encontraba dormido Azir –Hora de despertar al viejo-

-Hey… despierta- le dije suavemente –hay que marcharnos si queremos llegar a Piltover al anochecer- lo moví suavemente.

-Huuaaaaaaa- bostezó el mientras se empezaba a levantar de donde estaba dormido.

-Buenos días- Me dijo sonriendo mientras se lavaba la cara con el agua.

-Buenos días a ti igual- Le dije sonriendo

-Así que ya es hora de partir- Dijo el mientras se ponía gran parte de su armadura de nuevo.

_Valla que si esta en forma… espera ¡?QUE¡?_

-Bueno así que hay que ponernos en marcha- Dijo el riendo, creo q se percató de la cara que hice al pensar eso.

-Solo déjame desmantelar esta pequeña casa- Al el decir eso levanto una de sus manos y todo aquello que nos dio refugio por la noche desapareció –Listo, ahora en marcha-

:-: :-:

Las arenas del desierto ya se empezaban a mesclar con la hierba verde de las cercanías de la ciudad y todo el camino habíamos pasado riendo y bromeando. En una ocasión empezamos a hablar de las reglas que el tenia q seguir si quería que me quedara con él en el palacio y él lo único que hiso fue decir que si a todo.

Pasaron más horas y todo era lo mismo, una que otra broma de Azir y yo siempre tratando de hacerlo molestar por su edad, pero al parecer ya esto no le afectaba entonces decidí ponerle como apodo **VIEJO**.

-Hey, viejo ¿cómo fue que quedas petrificado por tanto tiempo?- le dije yo mientras caminaba al lado de él.

-Fue hace tanto tiempo… pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- dijo el mirando triste hacia el piso –En la corte del emperador habían muchas personas pero la más destacada entre ellas era un mago, este si no me equivoco se llamaba Xerath y además de ser un gran líder militar cumplía su función de consejero- Dijo el mientras seguíamos caminado, yo le seguía prestando atención ya que esto era algo interesante y además yo lo quería saber –Yo era en ese momento menos poderoso de lo que soy ahora pero igual mi poder superaba el de Xerath. Un día él me dijo que si yo quería llegar a mi forma ascendida tendría que hacer un ritual en el cual tenía que usarse el legendario disco de sol que se alzaba en lo alto del palacio. Al llegar donde estaba el disco no me percate cuando Xerath uso un hechizo que no me permitía moverme y entonces… nada- termino de hablar el con una amarga expresión en su cara.

-Lo único que recuerdo después fue haber despertado entre un ataúd de arena y después de salir de él te vi a ti desangrándote en el piso- dijo el dirigiéndome una sonrisa pero igual se notaba que estaba triste.

-Así que… eso fue lo que paso- dije yo con una cara de asombro –Fuiste traicionado por Xerath-

-Si… esa rata asquerosa me traiciono y gracias a el Shurima sucumbió- Lo dije mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerza en forma de puño. En lo que llevaba de estar con él nunca lo había visto tan enojado y si yo iba a compartir un techo con él tenía que contarle mi error.

-Bueno tenemos algo en común- dije yo –Fuimos traicionados los dos y eso casi nos llevó a la muerte- lo dije mientras suspire –Azir… tengo que decirte algo, cuando me encontraste en el piso de la tumba yo fui traicionada por Cassiopeia una noble noxiana. Me uso para abrir la puerta a la sepultura ya que solo yo tenía la llave. Cuando ella la uso me apuñalo y después lo única que recuerdo fue ver a una vestía cocodrilo salir de la puerta que ella abrió y después de eso la inconfundible figura de… Xerath- Termine yo de decirlo, yo me había puesto a llorar porque sabía que gracias a mi el sufriría…

-…- se quedó el callado.

… Yo comprendo si me empiezas a odiar pe- Fui interrumpida por una cálido abrazo de él.

-Yo jamás te odiaría- Me dijo mientras me sobaba la mejilla con su mano.

-Si están libres tengo algo más por lo cual luchar y eso me hará crecer más fuerte si quiero devolverle su esplendor a shurima, así que no te preocupes y no llores más que odio verte así- termino el de consolarme.

-Gracias… viejo- le dije yo mientras sonreía y me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

-De nada Sivir para eso son los verdad- me dijo el regresándome la sonrisa –Hey, que es eso que se ve justo allá- pregunto él.

-Eso Azir, es Piltover- Dije yo mientras él me soltaba del abrazo.

-Entonces que esperamos ¡En marcha!- Dijo el contento al parecer en toda su vida pasada nunca había abandonado Shurima y Cuando llegáramos a Piltover yo sabía que él se sorprendería al ver lo que era esa ciudad y yo disfrutaría mucho verlo así.

:-: :-:

-WOOOOW…. Esto si es algo de otro mundo- Dijo Azir al estar en medio de esa gran ciudad.

- Ya tranquilo, pareces un niño con un juguete nuevo- Dije yo mientras reía. Estaba pasando justo lo que yo imagine un Azir asombrado con una cara llena de alegría que no se podía describir.

-Ven, pasa- Dije yo mientras abría la puerta de mi casa en piltover – Descansaremos unas horas aquí y para complacerte más noche te llevare a conocer toda piltover- Dije yo mientras me acomodaba en un pequeño sillón. De lo que no me había dado cuenta era del Azir impactado cuando vio las montañas de oro que había adentro de mi casa.

-Woooow… y yo creía que las reservas del palacio estaban llenas de oro pero esto… esto es otro nivel- dijo el con la boca abierta.

-Bueno si ya paraste de ver ese oro, te importaría descansar que tenemos mucho que hacer en la noche- dije yo mientras me acurrucaba en el sillón ese viaje me tenía casi muerta y necesitaba descansar.

-Como usted ordene su majestad- Le escuche decir mientras reía –Me encantaría asistir a esa cita con usted- dijo mientras se quitaba la armadura y se sentaba en otro sillón al lado mío.

-¡Azir!- Le grite yo mientras no podía estar más sonrojada no lo había pensado en esa forma…

-JAJAJAJA, Solo descansa que ya quiero conocer todo lo que esta ciudad tenga- dijo mientras reía y cerraba sus ojos.

-Maldito viejo… descansa tú también- Dije mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que pasaría más tarde como si fuera una cita.

_Tengo que admitirlo lo que siento por él nunca lo he sentido…_

:-: :-:

-¡YA VASTA, OVEDECERE PERO DILE Q NO ME REBANE EL CUELLO!- Dijo el hombre con la vestía encima.

-Déjalo- dijo la misteriosa voz –Lo necesitamos con vida para nuestros planes- Dijo mientras la vestía quitaba la hoja del cuello de Viktor.

-¿Quiénes son usted?- Dijo el hombre sosteniendo su cuello.

-¿Qué quién soy yo? YO SOY XERATH, Y el mi querido amigo se llama Renekton- dijo el mago mientras reía – Y nosotros con tu ayuda y tu ejercito de máquinas llevaremos a este insignificante mundo a su perdición- termino de hablar.

- Y MIENTRAS YO VIVA ¡TODOS MORIRAN!- Dijo el lagarto mientras chupaba la sangre de los discípulos de el heraldo de las máquinas de su arma.

-Así que mi querido amigo- dijo el mago con la cara más lunática que Viktor había visto jamás – ¿Nos ayudaras?

Fin del capítulo 3

**Y si aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de este fic de aquí en adelante los caps serán mas largos ya que es cuando toda la acción y la verdadera relación entre Sivir y nuestro amigo pájaro se pone buena: 3**

**EL WORD ME TROLEA pero espero que en este cap no y muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me apollan nunca pensé que esto seria una buena idea pero ahora si ;_; **

**También… Los reviews me inspiran a continuar y si tienen ideas solo díganme y yo les hare caso ya que esto es para ustedes :3**

**Y para finalizar **

**Que pasara con sivir y Azir en su "CITA" y que será de los planes de esos dos locos.**

**Todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo "Conociendo nuevas personas y El Heraldo De las Maquinas" :3**


	4. Conociendo nuevas personas y El Heraldo

**NOTAS: De aquí en adelante los caps serán un poco más largos y ya he resuelto el problema del Word :D**

**Como siempre les agradezco por leer esto y a todos esos que leen esto y no dejan review también ;D.**

**Sin más ni menos, Aquí el capitulo**

Juntos por Shurima

:-: :-:

Capítulo 4: Conociendo nuevas personas y El Heraldo De las Maquinas

:-: :-:

Tenía que enserio ser sincero con migo mismo la compañía de Sivir era algo que me alegraba demasiado. Ella me dijo que descansara una hora y que no me preocupara por quedarme dormido, ella había puesto una alarma en un extraño aparato.

Yo no pude dormir porque primero, no estaba cansada y segundo… ¡ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE LA EMOCION! Esta tal "cita" yo sabía que iba a ser algo nuevo para mí y los dos íbamos a estar solos disfrutando. Esa había sido la hora más larga de mi vida y lo único que hice todo ese tiempo fue esperar que ese aparato sonora como ella me dijo.

-Here we are don't turn away, now… ¡WE ARE THE WARRIORS THAT BUILD THIS TOWN!- escuche al aparato sonar.

Cuando este sonó sivir abrió sus ojos lentamente. Cuando me vio a mi levantado y con mi armadura puesta lo único que hiso fue dirigirme una gran sonrisa.

-No pensaras salir con tu armadura puesta- Pregunto ella.

Tenía razón iríamos a caminar y disfrutar esto y yo estaría con una armadura dorada…

-Espera un momento me iré a cambiar yo también no quiero tener la armadura- Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a un pequeño cuarto. Al salir de el tenia puesto un jeans ajustado y una blusa holgada color blanco que dejaba al descubierto de su ombligo para abajo.

-Woooow… te luce ese atuendo- le dije yo mientras la miraba. Pude notar que ella se sonrojo un poco cuando le dije eso.

-Gracias, viejo- dijo ella mientras sonreía.

_Que sonrisa tan tierna… ¿Otra vez con esto azir?_

-Bueno nuestra primera parada será… ir a comprarte ropa- Dijo mientras agarraba oro y lo echaba en una pequeña alforja.

-Espera ¡QUE! Sabes lo difícil que será eso verdad- Dije yo mientras ella me golpeaba suavemente el hombro.

- Tú lo has dicho- Siguió ella –Difícil pero no imposible.

-OK además tu planeaste esto no yo- dije mientras la seguía afuera de la casa. La noche era joven y esto acababa de empezar…

:-: :-:

-Sivir… enserio me veo ridículo con esto puesto- Le dije mientras me veía en el espejo de la tienda.

-Si piensas que te vez ridículo te tendrás que acostumbrar por eso lo tendrás puesto lo que queda de la noche- Dijo ella mientras se tapaba la boca al perecer le parecía gracioso.

Yo tiene puesto algo sencillo un jeans y una camiseta negra ajustada pero tenía que seguir el resto de la noche con más de VEINTE bolsas llenas de ropa que ella me había comprado ( YA me ha pasado xD)

-Ok lo siguiente es ir a comer a algún lado- Dijo ella mientras yo trataba de llevar todas esas bolsas.

-Te gustaría probar la pizza- Dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa.

_Dios… se nota que esta disfrutando esto mucho… espero que no pase nada malo_

-Me encantaría probarla- dije asomando mi cara entre la montaña de bolsas –En shurima cuando era joven lo único que comía era frutos de palmeras, así que porque no probar algo nuevo- dije yo sonriendo pero no creo que pudiera verme entre todas las bolsas.

-Sivir eres tu… ¡ALFIN SALES DE TU ESCONDITE!- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Hola Cait- dijo sivir –Jayce, VI- Saludo mientas me señalaba –Él es Azir, Un buen amigo mío- dijo ella yo saque la cabeza y los salude pero era casi imposible hacerlo pero al menos no era el único que traía una montaña de bolsas. Este tal jayce traía el doble que yo pero no le parecía importar.

-woooow… pero si es un pájaro- Dijo vi mientras jayce batallaba para que las bolsas no se calleran. Alguien compartía mi sufrimiento.

-Medio pájaro… rosa, Soy medio pájaro y es por mi forma ascendida- le dije yo a la pelirosa.

-Bueno pensábamos ir a comer un poco de pizza- dijo ella mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda –Nos acompañan-

-Sera un placer sivir además nunca sales de tu casa será un placer acompañarte- Dijo ella mientras se dirigían a la pizzería al otro lado de la calle. Jayce se quedó atrás con migo mientras llevábamos las bolsas.

-Lo que haces por una mujer- dijo el en un suspiro.

-A que te refieres- Pregunte

-Haaaa… vamos pájaro se te nota que te gusta- dijo él. Lo más que hice yo fue sonrojar.

-JAA… yo lo sabia amigo- dijo el mientras entrabamos a la pizzería.

-No tenemos nada- negué yo – Solo somos amigos-

-Como digas- dijo el mientras reía.

-Mesa para cinco- Escuche decir a sivir –Y yo pago la comida- dijo esta mientras sonreía

-Ustedes dos dejen eso por allá- dijo Vi mientras se sentaban.

-Y esa amigo mío es mi chica- Me dijo jayce mientras soltábamos las bolsas.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar de todas las cosas posibles ellos hablaban de atrapar a una tal Jinx y Sivir y yo solo reíamos de alguna de las cosas que hacían vi y jayce al discutir. En una de sus discusiones hasta jugaron un pulso para ver quién era más fuerte y la que salió ganando fue vi.

-Vez nadie me gana- dijo ella, Sivir y yo seguíamos riendo y fue entonces que yo tuve la idea de retarla.

-Quieres apostar eso pelirosa- Dije yo con aires de ser el mejor.

-Azir no lo subestimes- dijeron los tres.

-No, déjenlo tendré que darle una lección- dijo ella.

El pulso empezó y para ser sincero… VALA QUE ERA FUERTE. Pasaron cinco minutos y los dos seguíamos forcejeando hasta que al final llego la pizza y lo dejamos como un empate.

-Bueno, Viejo- Dijo sivir mientras sacaba un pedazo de pizza –Por ser tu primera vez comiendo esto, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?-

-Como tú digas- agarre el pedazo de pizza de las manos de ella y cuando la probé…

-¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE PROBADO!- grite y me comí el pedazo lo más rápido posible y después otro instantáneamente.

-Para ser un emperador sus modales no son la gran cosa- dio sivir mientras todos reían.

-Lo ciento pero esto es el paraíso- dije yo limpiándome la boca –Dios, esto es delicioso-

- Bring down the dark regime, I know how to unleash eternal power, Lead us to order, I am the Lightbringer!- Sono un extraño aparato en el bosillo de VI

-Halo- Dijo ella en ese aparato extraño- ¡QUE TIENEN UNA PRESENTACION AQUÍ EN EL PILTOVER!- Exclamo- ¡CHICOS DEJEN ESAS BOLSAS EN LAS CASAS YA!- dijo con euforia -¡PENTAKILL ESTA EN CONCIERTO EN UNA HORA APRESURENCE LOS ESPERAMOS EN EL ESTADIO CENTRAL DE PILTOVER!

:-: :-:

-¡YA QUIERO QUE EMPIESE!- grito vi mientras la música empezaba a sonar jayce y que tuvimos que ir corriendo a las casas a dejar las bolsas para llegar a tiempo. Esta ciudad me sorprendía cada vez más y la noche que estábamos pasando era una maravilla.

Sivir y yo estábamos muy alegres esto era la mejor noche que habíamos pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Sivir… gracias por esto- le dije yo mientras miraba su bella cara –Nunca había estado tan feliz- dije mientras le daba un beso un la frente –Gracias-

_NO LO ARUINE CON ESE BESO…_

-De nada…- Dijo sivir mas roja que un tomate –Y gracias por eso…- me dijo mientras abrazaba mi brazo –¡AZIR, YA EMPIESA!- al parecer ella estaba igual de emocionada que VI.

Pasaron los minutos y el concierto era genial, a mi también me estaba gustando este tipo de música.

-SIVIR- grite yo –COMO SE LLAMA ESTA MUSICA- tenía que gritar para que me escuchara.

-SE LLAMA ROCK- dijo ella eufórica.

-ENTONSES… ¡ME ENCANTA EL ROCK!- en esos momentos todos empezamos a cantar el coro de la canción junto al cantante que parecía un esqueleto… Bueno con eseccion de Cait que parecía estar muriendo por la música.

- When we face our final hour,  
>in the darkest rift.<p>

Come what ever may,  
>I'll be the death of you.<p>

After channeling my power,  
>Your end will be swift.<p>

Now there's nothing in my way,  
>You'll feel my deathfire grasp!- Cantamos todos.<p>

Las horas pasaron y el concierto había finalizado, todos salimos sudando y eufóricos de tanto cantar y soltar de la emoción excepto Cait que se estaba muriendo del dolor de cabeza.

-Recuérdenme- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza –No volver a una de estas cosas…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- reímos todos

-Está bien, Cupcake – Dijo Vi

-Bueno aquí partimos caminos- Dijimos Sivir y yo

:-: :-:

Ya estábamos en la casa de sivir y después de ponerme las pijamas que ella me había comprado y agradecerle por la gran noche nos fuimos a dormir hasta que el caos empezó.

-¡AZIR!... ¡AZIIIIIIIIIR!- Me despertó ella con su armadura puesta – Ocupan nuestra ayuda están atacando la ciudad- Dijo mientras me tiraba mi armadura encima.

-HAAAAA… Que está pasando- dije yo preocupado.

-Es Viktor, un lunático de Zaun, está atacando la ciudad con un ejército de máquinas de guerra- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta.

-Vamos., que los demás no podrán seguir conteniendo al ejército por más tiempo- dijo ella mientras nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

:-: :-:

-¡UNANSE A LA EVOLUCION, DEJEN ESE CUERTO ECHO DE CARNE! – Grito viktor al estar liderando el las líneas de batalla de su ejército.

-Gracias a dios están aquí- dijo cait mientras disparaba su última bala.

-Maldición me quede sin munición- la escuche decir.

-Haaa… cait- Dijo Vi mientras corría hacia aquí –Mis guanteletes se descargaron y el martillo de jayce también- jayce estaba detrás de ella.

-Que hacemos- dijo sivir.

-No podemos hacer nada estamos perdidos- dijo jayce mientras golpeaba el suelo.

-Yo me encargo- dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el campo de batalla.

-Yo voy- dijo sivir.

-haaa… Eso no pasara- le dije mientras invocaba dos soldados para que la sostuvieran.

-Hey, ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!- dijo ella enojada.

-Y que si te lastiman, TU sabes que odio verte mal- dije mientras le contestaba, mis soldados hacían lo posible para no dejarla ir.

-¡AZIR MALDITO PAJARO! NO TE ATREVAS EN EJARME AQUÍ- yo cuando eso estaba frente a frente contra el ejército completo pero se podía escuchar los gritos de ella desde donde estaban.

_NO me perdonare lo que estoy haciendo… pero es por su bien._

-HAAAA… así que tú eres el tal Azir- dijo viktor –Te bienes a unir a la revolución- pregunto él.

-YO jamás me uniría a un ser como tu… tan despreciable- dije mientras él me empezaba a ver con enojo.

-Entonces si ese no es el caso… ¡MUERE!- cuando él dijo sentí una nube eléctrica encima mío pero lo que él no sabía era que no me estaba haciendo nada.

-¡AZIIIIIIIIR!- Escuche a sivir llorando.

-Ya calma cariño- dijo cait – lo Hiso para protegerte-

-MALDITO INVECIL- continuo sivir llorando, no soportaba escucharla así, pero si quería que mi plan resultara era necesario.

-Sigues tú, Querida- dijo viktor, era el momento de atacar.

-LA ORDEN SE A DADO- Grite yo mientras invocaba a mis soldados en una formación de pared.

-QUE DEMONIOS- dijo viktor mientras él y todo su ejército era arrastrado por mis soldados y después destruido. Una sola movida mía basto para derrotar todo su ejército.

-HAAAAA… ¡JURO QUE ME VEGARE AZIR!- dijo viktor mientras escapaba de entre los escombros de sus máquinas.

-Bueno… eso fue sencillo- me dije a mi mismo, fue entonces que sentí que alguien se me había tirado y estaba siendo abrazado fuertemente, era… sivir.

-¡AZIR MALDITO ANCIANO!- me dijo mientras lloraba desconsolada en mi pecho – te acuerdas de las reglas que pusimos…- dijo entre llanto –Hay una nueva… y es no dejarme nunca más sola…-

-Yo nunca lo hare- le dije mientras le sobaba la cabeza –Nunca… jamás… lo hare-

:-: :-:

T_T

-Mordieron el anzuelo, Xerath- Dijo viktor.

-OK, gracias a eso ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos- dijo Xerath mientras renekton venía detrás de el con unas jaulas con… criaturas del vacío.

-Haayyy… Azir…tu fin esta y el de esta tierra están cerca- dijo Xerath mientras empezaba a reír como loco.

Fin del capítulo 4

:-: :-:

**Sivir morirá en el siguiente cap .-. NOOOO jajaja es solo una broma eso nunca va a pasar pero este cap esta mas enfocado en azir que en ella… ya era hora que nuestro pájaro se llevara un cap solo para el :P**

**Como les dije al principio estos caps son más largos porque la cosa ya se pone buena y les tengo que decir que si el fic les está gustando… No saben lo que les espera: 3**

**Gracias a todos por leer esto y pásense alguna vez por estos ficcs que son muy buenos: P**

**La sombra del crepúsculo**

**El camino del viento**

**Panth x morgana mi razón de seguir**

**La aprendiz de la luna **

**Estos fics fueron mi inspiración y empezar el mío gracias a ustedes cuatro; _;**

**Bueno para finalizar: que pasara con sivir y azir cuando estén otra vez en shurima y qué planes tiene xerath para ellos solo un verdadero sabio podría ayudar en este momento a no ser…**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo: El curador de las arenas**


	5. El curador de las arenas y Tragedia

Juntos por Shurima

:-: :-:

Capítulo 5: El curador de las arenas y Tragedia

:-: :-:

Creo que cuando llegamos a mi guarida, no podía estar más hinchada de llorar. El cariño que le tenía a Azir era enorme y cuando vi que Viktor uso esa extraña nube en el… creí que lo había perdido...

Todo el camino de las afueras de la ciudad hasta la casa fue muy callado y en todo este yo abrace el brazo del Azir y camine a su lado.

_Realmente me afecto ver eso…_

Cuando estábamos adentro de la casa él se cambió su armadura por el pijama que le había comprado y yo me quite la mía y me puse un top color blanco y un short verde. Ya estábamos a punto de dormir pero yo estaba tan asustada por lo que había pasado que no quería estar sola…

-Buenas noches- me dijo el cuándo se estaba acostando en el sillón de al lado.

-Azir… estas olvidando parte del trato- le conteste mientras me sentaba en la cama –En el trato habían reglas… y me estas dejando sola…- dije mientras sonrojaba y veía al piso con vergüenza.

-Me estás diciendo que… durmamos juntos- dijo el mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-Si…- dije aún más roja y avergonzada. No sabía lo que el haría pero, se dirigía justo donde yo estaba y se sentó al lado mío. No tuve el valor para verlo a los ojos pero él me agarro la barbilla y me dijo:

-Sivir… no tienes por qué estar así- dijo mientras con la otra mano sobaba mi mejilla –Lo hare con gusto y además si no me lo decías tu… yo lo iba a hacer…- cuando dijo eso los dos nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, entesé a sentir como mi corazón palpitaba más y más rápido y como estaba inclinando mi cara hacia la de él. Estábamos a punto de darnos un beso pero no lo soporte… aleje su cara de la mía y le dije:

-A, A, Azir… no estoy lista para esto…- veía como en su cara se formaba una pequeña pero triste sonrisa y esto me así sentirme un poco mal.

-Está bien… lo lamento mucho no quería empeorar la situación- Dijo mientras se acostaba en el sillón y me traía a mi junto con él. Al estar acostados me abrazo y le dije:

-No tienes por qué lamentarlo solo… no estoy lista y me pare- me interrumpió y dijo.

-Ya, ya… yo entiendo, ahora a dormir estoy muy agotado y mañana partimos a Shurima- dijo el abrazándome aún más fuerte.

-¿Por qué tan fuerte el abrazo?- le pregunte mientras sonreía.

-Dijiste que no te dejara solo y yo nuca te dejare ir- Dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido… - Dije sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y caía dormida.

-Y tú la mía- Dijo el mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte.

_Creo… que… estoy enamorada… de un pájaro_

_:-: :-:_

_O_O_

Al día siguiente despertamos y con ayuda de Cait, Vi y Jayce empacamos todo el oro en bolsas, La cantidad era increíble, Pero lo que nos preguntábamos era como lograríamos llevarlo hasta shurima. VI después de terminar de empacar dijo que le podía decir a unos contactos para que nos llevaran en una de las famosas maquinas voladoras de piltover.

Al salir del apartamento volteé para verlo par ultima vez, me quede parada en ese lugar por unos minutos hasta que Azir llego y me dijo:

-¿Nostalgia?- Dijo el mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros suavemente.

-Yo no diría nostalgia- Dije yo pensativa –Solo pienso que… de hoy en adelante empieza una nueva vida para mí- le dije mientras volteaba para verlo a él.

-Sí, hoy empiezas una nueva vida- dijo con una sonrisa –dejas una vida mala por una maravillosa-

-¿están listos?- Dijo VI mientras terminaba de echar lo último al coche.

-Si- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

_Hoy empieza mi nueva vida… pero no sé si pueda con los conflictos sentimentales que traerá…_

Pasaron las horas ya estábamos camino a shurima el viaje era rápido y después de despedirnos de nuestros amigos el resto del viaje hasta el palacio fue callado, pero lo único que yo necesitaba para estar feliz era estar junto a él. Todo el viaje estuve discutiendo con mis sentimientos hacia Azir, simplemente no sabía cómo aceptar mis sentimientos ni cómo ni cuándo expresarlos pero, ya que sería algo para otro momento era mejor si vivía del presente.

Cuando llegamos al palacio y bajamos todo el oro y mis cosas Azir y yo nos dirigimos hacia lo que sería mi habitación. Cuando entramos me quede maravillada, la habitación era enorme y adornada con cortinas color verde, tenía una cama en el centro y un propio baño , pero lo más sorprendente de esta era el balcón con vista hacia el exterior que tenía. Camine hacia él y me quede viendo lo que parecía ser una ciudad detrás del palacio, yo no sabía nada de lo que había detrás de este pero cuando vi todo el lugar que había detrás me quede perpleja.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunte a Azir que estuvo todo el tiempo detrás mío.

-Es la ciudad que existía cuando Shurima se desplomo- Dijo el mientras veía donde yo.

-¿Y esas personas que son?- le pregunte ya que habían miles de personas en ella y la vida que se veía en la ciudad no era muy diferente a la de las calles de Demacia o Noxus.

-¿Ellos? Ellos son nacidos del desierto- dijo el mientras sonreía –Son las personas que defendería con mi vida, cuando yo me petrifique todos ellos gracias a mí y al despreciable de Xerath también se quedaron en ese estado- Esto último lo dijo con enojo y mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-Ya Azir, olvídalo disfrutemos el momento quieres- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo. Al parecer que su pueblo, gracias a él, hubiera desaparecido por tanto tiempo era algo que le afectaba mucho.

-Está bien- dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa y me tocaba suavemente la mejilla. Desde que estaba en conflictos con migo misma, muestras de afecto como esa me afectaban y yo deseaba que no fuera así, pero no encontraba la forma de que no lo fuese.

-Hey, una última pregunta- dije yo mientras veía una persona con forma de perro caminar entre la multitud y esta le mostraba respeto mientras pasaba – ¿Es normal que en esta ciudad hallan personas como esa?- Dije señalando al individuo.

-Ese es… imposible…- dijo el con cara de asombro mientras una GRAN sonrisa se formaba -¡SIGUEME!- dijo mientras salía corriendo con su gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡?Pero que pasa!?- dije mientras salía corriendo yo también extrañada de tal ataque de felicidad de Azir.

-Ya lo veras- dijo el mientras salía del cuarto.

Yo lo seguí todo el camino hasta las afueras del palacio con una solo pregunta en mi mente.

_Pero qué demonios le pasa…_

:-: :-:

Llegamos a la plazoleta de la ciudad, el lugar donde vi aquella figura, y todas las personas le mostraban respeto y cariño a Azir y a mí. El seguía corriendo como y buscando aquella figura, el no tuvo suerte en encontrarlo pero cuando se estaba dando por vencido…

-Disculpe, joven ¿no sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Azir?- Dijo aquel gran perro. Traía puesta una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un gran turbante que solo dejaba ver lo que parecía ser un asico y sus ojos. El traía un extraño báculo y lo usaba para apoyarse al caminar, entonces entre en razón… Este hombre… es Nasus.

-Maldición, no lo puedo encontrar- dijo Azir frustrado mientras venia donde estaba Nasus y yo.

-No busque más su majestad, aquí estoy- dijo él lo más formal del mundo

-¡MALDITO PERRO!- dijo Azir muy alegre. Yo nunca pensé estar en frente del héroe de las leyendas y menos estar frente al curador de las arenas. Al ver a los dos me sentía extraña, fuera de lugar ya que estos se saludaban cálidamente y yo mientras, sentada viendo para arriba sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Sivir él es Nasus, uno de los ascendidos y mi mejor amigo- Dijo el mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

_Mejor amigo… ¡MEJOR AMIGO! _

_ESA SOY YO… espera… acaso… estoy ¡CELOSA!_

Al parecer si, estaba celosa de que estuviera tan feliz de estar con Nasus de nuevo y que digiera que era su mejor amigo… él me dijo que yo era su mejor amiga… gracias a el cambie mi vida… GRACIAS A EL NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILA… y ahora… dice que Nasus es… su mejor amigo.

No pude soportarlo. Me levante de donde estaba sentada y mire con odio a Azir a los ojos… a él se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y Nasus lo volvió a ver con curiosidad.

-Disculpen… pero yo ya me voy…-les dije a los dos enojada –Disfruten su reunión…- Me di la vuelta para irme al palacio. Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que me vieran en público pero entonces…

-Espera, Sivir- Dijo el mientras me agarraba la mano. No lo soportaba estaba enserio a punto de llorar.

_Quien lo iba a decir… yo Sivir… la caza recompensas más famosa de runaterra… llorando por un hombre _

-¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que no me…- Esa gota fue la gota que derramo el vaso… solté mi mano bruscamente del agarre de Azir y empecé a llorar

-SI, LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE VERDAD- Le grite enojada con lágrimas en mi cara –NO ME GUSTA VERTE ASI, NO TE SIENTAS MAL ¡PERO SI ME SIENTO MAL!- Grite desconsolada entre llanto -¿QUE ACASO NO VEZ?- En este punto ya no me importaba que las personas estuvieran viendo mi drama, yo me sentía desconsolada…

-Sivir…- dijo el suavemente y asombrado, yo seguí con mi camino -¡ESPERA!- Grito el

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO AZIR!- Le grite con tanta furia que el hecho para atrás

_Hoo dios… que hice…_

Azir se quedó petrificado y yo Salí corriendo al palacio con mis manos en la cara llorando desconsolada mientras que por primera vez… un Azir estaba atrás mío con lágrimas en su cara…

**(Esta pequeña parte es desde el pensamiento de Azir)**

Nasus se acercaba a mí lentamente después de ver tal escena. Yo estaba en el piso de rodillas con el rostro hacia abajo llorando suavemente, no sabía lo que había hecho… pero si sabía que… lo había arruinado de alguna maldita forma.

-Azir… Tu amas a esa mujer ¿no es así?- Dijo Nasus con una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Nasus…- Dije yo entre lágrimas -La amo con TODO mi corazón…-

_Pero ella no a mi…_

:-: :-:

Sivir llevaba cuatro horas en su habitación llorando, Cuando quise entrar no tuve el valor necesario al escuchar como golpeaba la cama en medio de su enojo y llanto. Yo estaba sentado afuera de su habitación escuchando todo aquel espectáculo, lamentando y maldiciéndome a mí mismo. Nasus y yo habíamos hablado de que él se quedaría aquí con nosotros a vivir y tendría de nuevo su función como bibliotecario y el me aconsejo que confesara mi amor hacia Sivir cuando se le pasara el enojo, pero… ¿Qué si ella no me amaba? Me rechazaría y quedaría viviendo con ella toda mi vida con ella odiándome con todo su corazón.

Seguía sentado afuera de su cuarto escuchando música de un aparato que ella me había comprado en la ciudad… maldición, si solo estuviéramos como en ese día pero las cosas no estaban así... Ya ella había parado de pegarle a la cama, pero si se le escuchaba llorar todavía.

Había pasado otra hora y yo seguía donde estaba en eso llego Nasus con su atuendo normal y me dijo:

-¿Sigue llorando?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Si…- le dije yo triste -¿Qué tomas?- le pregunte mientras señalando la lata que traía en la mano.

-Se llama "cerveza" no hace malo tomarse una de vez en cuando- Me dijo el mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo -¿Quieres?- me ofreció el.

-No gracias- Le dije mientras miraba al techo –Sivir me dijo que eran malas…- dije recordando los buenos momentos que pase con ella.

-Han pasado por mucho ¿no es así?- dijo el mientras terminaba de tomarse su cerveza.

-Haaay amigo…- suspire –No te lo imaginas- recordé cuando ella creyó que Viktor me había matado y una lagrima salio de mi ojo.

-No sé qué hacer…- dije agarrándome la cara –Yo la amo… pero creo que ella no y… no quiera perderla- le dije a Nasus

-Perder a un ser querido es horrible- Dijo el mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro –Yo perdí a mi hermano y lo pude evitar… pero no hice nada para hacerlo- Dijo el con una expresión seria –así que… no cometas mi error y no la dejes ir- dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa y me movía el hombro para darme ánimos.

-Tienes razón- Le dije mientras me levantaba –Yo puedo evitar que ella este así y lo voy a hacer justo ahora- Dije lleno de valor.

-Ese es el Azir que conozco- Dijo Nasus mientras él también se levantaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta escuche explosiones afuera del palacio y asustado fui directo a ver por la ventana y le que vi… era el mismo infierno.

-Azir…- dijo Nasus también viendo por la venta.

-Si…- dije yo entre dientes mientras la ira me controlaba –Es Xerath…

-Espera ese es…- dijo Nasus boqui abierto con una lágrima bajando de su cara

-Sí, amigo mío… es tu hermano- Dije yo mientras lo miraba, la tristeza lo dominaba

-Dios… en que te has convertido Renekton- Dijo el mientras golpeaba con rabia la pared -¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunto mientras sostenía su báculo listo para pelear.

-Pienso defender mi gente de esos tres monstruos- Dije mientras agarraba mi propia arma y me dirigía Hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué hay de ella?- dijo Nasus mientras veía hacia el cuarto de sivir.

-Creo que está dormida y no pienso ponerla en riesgo- dije mientras recordaba algo –Le prometí que nunca la dejaría sola y si ella muere… estará sola para la eternidad…-

_Sivir yo te protegeré… no importa si tengo que perder todo… te protegeré._

:-: :-:

Cuando salimos Nasus y yo del castillo quedamos aterrados. Viktor acompañaba a Xerath y Renekton pero estaba vez sus tropas eran diferentes. Todas traían mejoras y tenían un resplandor rojo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron dos cosas. Primero que todas sus máquinas tenían armas iguales a las de VI, Cait y Jayce, unas venia atrás y traían rifles como los de Cait solamente que estos eran rojos y mucho más diferentes, mientras tanto las líneas de máquinas del frente tenían martillos como los de jayce y otras traían guantes como los de vi, pero lo segundo que más me sorprendió… era inhumano.

Viktor venía acompañado de tres generales uno era la vestía conocida como Cho gath y los otros dos eran nada más y nada menos que Vel Koz y Kog maw solo que estos estaban convertidos en máquinas y su poder era aún más devastador.

Yo invoque a mi ejército de arena, que en realidad eran nacidos del desierto, pare que pelearan contra Viktor y sus máquinas. Ellos estaban batallando por defender su pueblo pero los misiles de Kog maw, Las ondas de choque de Cho gath y Los láseres de Vel koz les daban mucha pelea.

Llegamos donde los tres estaban y nos quedamos en línea simplemente… viéndonos.

-Azir…- dijo Xerath entre risas –Tiempo sin vernos ¿Disfrutas tu sueño?- cuando dijo eso empezó a reír como maniaco.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando…

-¡MUERE! Grito Viktor mientras dispara un láser donde mí.

-Espero- dijo Xerath parando a Viktor –Él es mío- dijo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos se miraban frente a frente con caras de desprecio. No hablaban, no se movían, nada…

Entonces comenzó de la nada los dos tomaron su forma legendaria, lo cual los hace crecer y hacerse más fuerte, y se tiraron uno contra el otro. Ese poder solo los ascendidos lo podían usar pero yo no lo maneja aun. Esto marco el inicio de la batalla.

Nasus y Renekton desprendia la furia de las arenas con sus habilidades al pelear mientras yo y Xerath batallábamos con poderes y rayos mágicos. Viktor se había ido a ayudar a sus tropas y la batalla entre nosotros era cada vez más brutal.

-QUE NASUS ¿NO PUDES CONTRA TU HERMANITO?- dijo renekton mientras giraba y con su hoja cortaba parte de la cara de nasus.

-SI PUEDO SOLO QUE PARA LIBERARTE DE TU LOCURA… ¡TENGO QUE MATARTE!- Dijo nasus mientras logro asentir un golpe sifón en renek.

-YA VEREMOS QUE PASA- Grito renekton y la batalla siguió entre ellos.

Mientras ellos peleaban, yo y mis soldados batallamos con Xerath pero el poder que el poseía era impresionante. En un momento el descuido su guardia y logre mandar uno de mis soldados a ralentizarlo con un golpe de sus lanzas.

Aproveche el momento y le di una patada en su cabeza. Esto lo hiso caer al piso y yo coloque mi arma en su cuello, mi arma era la única capaz de matar a un ser hecho de energía rúnica entonces le dije:

-Últimas palabras… ¡MALDITO!- dije yo con ira y presionando la hoja de mi arma más fuerte en su cuello.

-TU… HAS… ¡PERDIDO!- dijo él. En ese momento Nasus fue lanzado por su hermano al lado mío y después un campo de fuerza nos atrapo y no podíamos movernos.

-Que… lograras… con esto- dije mientras lo veía enojado.

-TU LO VERAS- el empezó a reír como maniaco. Yo pensé que estaba loco pero entonces… ella salió por la puerta del palacio…

-VIKTOR ¡Hazlo!- grito Xerath y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Viktor lanzo un orbe donde Renekton y el apareció detrás de Sivir y entonces… Clavó la parte superior de su hoja en el abdomen de ella…

-¡SIVIR! NOOOOOO- Grite yo mientras sentía que el mundo se había acabado.

-Suéltalos Viktor- dijo el despreciable de Xerath mientras Viktor quitaba su campo gravitacional.

Nasus y yo corrimos directo donde renekton la había tirado. Ella estaba agarrándose el abdomen donde la hoja había penetrado. Yo la agarre en mis brazos y le dije:

-Sivir… todo estará bien… vivirás no te preocupes…- Dije entre dientes y llorando amargamente. Ella con gran esfuerzo levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Azir… d..d..e…esta… no salgo- Dijo con esfuerzo mientras lagrimas salían de su cara, estaba llorando…. –A…A..zir… yo… te… amo..- Dijo ella mientras sonreía y entonces, su mano en me mejilla callo dejando un rasto de sangre en ella mientras ella daba un suspiro y se fue…

-NOOOOOO- Grite yo mientras la agitaba y la abrazaba en mi pecho –YO TAMBIEN TE AMO NO TE VALLAS- Gritaba desconsolado y llorando como nunca –no rompas tu promesa… no me dejes..- dije suavemente entre lloridos.

La tenia entre mis brazos, muerta y con sangre brotando de su vientre y entonces… llego Xerath y dijo:

-Ya que moriste por dentro- Empezó a reír sádicamente.

-¡PUEDO MATARTE CON AUN MAS PLACER!- grito Xerath mientras cargaba su rayo arcano.

No me importaba vivir o morir mi tristeza era enorme entonces sucedió, Una gran águila sobrevoló el área y un hombre con una armadura con incrustaciones de partes de dragón salto por los aires gritando, ¡DEMACIA!, acompañado por un gigante Dragón y un gran ejercito de hombres con armaduras azules y amarillas. Estos salieron y empezaron a atacar a las máquinas de Viktor. Destacaban nueve personas entre ellos, el hombre que salto por los aires y creo un gran cráter en el piso, Una chica que podía convertirse en dragón, una joven pelirroja que estaba acompañada por el águila, una duelista que atacaba todo con gran rapidez y finura, Una mujer que atacaba ágilmente con una ballesta con flechas de plata, un hombre gigante que no paraba de girar con su espada, un senescal que atacaba rápido y a distancio con su lanza, una gárgola que atrapo a todos en una especie de campo de fuerza y por ultimo una joven que arrasó a todos con un gran rayo de luz.

-RETIRADA- grita xerath. Yo seguía llorando a sivir y solo ella me importaba en ese momento.

-COVARDES- grito la duelista mientras aquel hombre que había saltado corría hacia mí.

-Lo sentimos, me llamo Jarvan escudo de luz IV, veníamos a hablar con usted pero al parecer… llegamos en buen momento- dijo jarvan mientras veía a sivir.

-¿Se puede hacer algo?- Dijo el agarrándome el otro hombro ya que Nasus estaba en el otro lado.

-Jarvan, ya sacamos a todos las maquinas de Viktor de la ciudad- Dijeron fiora y quinn al mismo tiempo.

-Esa es…- dijo Quinn agarrándose la boca y con una lagrima en el rostro.

-SI quinn, Es sivir- dijo jarvan con una expresión neutral en la cara.

- oh mon Dieu- Dijo fiora también sorprendida

-Su majestad… Vuelvo a preguntarle… ¿se puede hacer algo?- pregunto de nuevo Jarvan.

-no se puede hacer nada…- dije golpeando el suelo –Ya murió…-

-Mis condolencias su maje- jarvan no termino de hablar porque dije

-Cállate…- dije sin aliento y con expresión muerta.

-Azir de hecho si podemos hacer algo- dijo Nasus. Yo lo volví a ver con entrega.

-pero implica un gran viaje, unas islas y… Un antiguo carcelero…-Dijo el seriamente.

-Quieres que vallamos a las islas de las sombras… y hacer un trato con Tresh ¿no es así?- Le dije yo mientras veía el inerte cuerpo de lo mujer que amaba.

-Partimos mañana…- dije mientras me levantaba y llevaba a sivir a lo que era su habitación.

_Yo le salvare… no importa si tengo que descender al mismo infierno… te salvare._

:-: :-:

Fin del capítulo 5

:-: :-:

**HOOOO POR DIOS D: en este capítulo me inspire como nunca xD sorry por el retraso pero el cole me tenía bien ocupado.**

**Los siguientes caps serán LA PUTA LECHE las aventuras que se vienen serán extraordinarias: D**

**Como siempre gracias por el apoyo y recuerden dejar un review para saber si les gusta o no: 3**

**Recuerden pasarse por los fics que les dije que son muy buenos**

**Ok para terminar: que pasara con Sivir , como seguirá Azir su viaje y que harán sus nuevos aliados para ayudar esto y más en el siguiente cap: LAS ISLAS DE LA SOMBRA ;_;**


	6. Las Islas de la Sombra

Juntos por Shurima

:-: :-:

Capítulo 6: Las islas de las sombras

:-: :-:

Estaba en la habitación de Sivir. Deje a los demacianos con Nasus mientras yo me encargaba de preparar el cuerpo para el viaje. Cuando estaba limpiando la herida de su abdomen pude notar lo grande que era. Esta empezaba desde el final del esternón hasta donde estaba su ombligo y lo único que yo podía hacer era… llorar.

-¿Cómo permití esto?- Me pregunte golpeando la cama donde estaba ya su cuerpo listo para el viaje.

-Sivir… si me escuchas desde donde estés…- Dije mirando la luna que se asomaba por la ventana –Yo te traeré de vuelta…- Cuando termine de decir esto me acosté al lado de su cuerpo. Tenía que descansar para el gran viaje que nos aguardaba mañana además, las islas de la sombra no eran el mejor lugar del mundo y tenía que estar con todas mis fuerzas.

_Mañana empieza mi viaje por ti… ¡JURO QUE TE TRAERE DE VUELTA!_

_:-: :-:_

Ver a mi hermano de esa forma fue espantoso… nunca pensé que alguien tan honorable como el pudiera caer en tal locura pero, bueno… que podía hacer. La única forma de liberarlo es matando…

Azir, después de partir a la habitación de Sivir, me dijo que me encargara de los demacianos y eso estaba haciendo yo. Ya con todo su ejército instalado en los jardines, Jarvan junto con sus hombres estaban reposando. Yo había hablado ya con él. Le dije disculpará la actitud de Azir, pero él me dijo que no importaba. Que ni siquiera él podría con un dolor como el que Azir estaba pasando.

Después de terminar mis labores, como de costumbre fui a relajarme con la suave brisa de la noche en el desierto. Me encontraba sentado en la azotea de uno de los muchos quioscos de los jardines, pensando en el momento en el cual tendría derramar la sangre de mi hermano. No me percate que una mujer había subido donde estaba, simplemente estaba atrapado en mis pensamientos.

-¿Me puedo unir?- dijo ella.

-¿uuuh?- exclame mientras volvía en si –Con gusto me gustaría, ven siéntate- dije mientras le daba una palmada al techo al lado mío.

-Merci- Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento donde le dije.

- Pas du tout- Le respondí en francés.

-uhhh… Hablas francés- dijo ella mientras sonreía -¿no sabía que podías?- dijo ella intrigada.

-Hay tantas cosas que no saben de mi- le dije mientras veía el cielo –Es hermosa ¿verdad?-

-¿te refieres a la luna?- sonrió mientras también alzaba su mirada al cielo –No hay nada más hermoso, mi padre solía enseñármela cuando estaba triste- respondió la mujer –Me llamo Fiora- Dijo mientras regresaba su mirada en mí.

-Nasus- respondí simplemente –Es un placer conocerte- dije mientras agarraba su mano y le daba un beso en ella.

-Al parecer todavía existen los caballeros- Dijo ella mientras reía – ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- Pregunto.

-Cuando estoy indeciso y con algún problema, me gusta meditar bajo la luz de la luna- le respondí –Y en este momento… hay cosas que me tienen así- termine de decir mientras suspiraba.

-¿y qué cosa te tiene pensando?- Me dijo ella mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda.

-…- no sabía si decirle o no además, solo tenía minutos de conocerla.

-Si no quieres por mi está bien, además ¿Por qué alguien como yo merecería saberlo?- dijo ella mientras miraba el suelo con una expresión de tristeza.

-Lo mereces por dos razones- empecé yo –Primero porque una mujer tan hermosa como tu simplemente no se le puede ignorar y segundo, sabes cómo entablar una conversación- termine de decirle.

-…- ella sonrojo y se quedó callada por un largo rato.

-Disculpa si te hice sentirte incomoda- le dije después de un rato de estar contemplando a la luna.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo del ojo –Es que… hace mucho no me dicen ningún cumplido…- Dijo ella mirando con una leve sonrisa.

-¿y porque nadie lo haría?- pregunte –No eres fea como para que nadie se fije en ti-

-No es por eso…- dijo ella mientras otra vez su sonrisa desvanecía –Yo… mate a mi padre…- dijo ella mientras volvía a ver al suelo. Su pelo cubría su cara y sus hombros se estremecían como si estuviera… ¿llorando?

-Cálmate… tuviste que tener tus motivos ¿o no?- Pregunte cuando era yo el que ponía una mano en su espalda ahora.

-Oui… Si tuve motivos- Dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza –En Demacia, mi familia era conocida por ser los duelistas más fuertes jamás vistos por este mundo. El honor y la lealtad que teníamos era regido por la espada y nuestra causa era proteger la corona con nuestras propias vidas…- en este punto ella empezó a llorar aún más.

-No te veas obligada a decir esto…- le dije mientras le quitaba el pelo de cara.

-Non, Non, Non- me interrumpió –no te preocupes, yo te lo quiero decir, solo que es…

-¿Duro?- complete yo de decir.

-Exacto, Como decía. Teníamos que proteger la corono a cualquier coste pero, Cuando descubrí que mi padre estaba conspirando para traer abajo el trono de demacia… me vi obligada a detenerlo y… tuve que matarlo- termino de decirlo.

Sus últimas palabras casi no se entendieron porque exploto a llorar, no era un llanto escandaloso pero si un llanto callado y amargo.

_Paso por lo que estoy pasando yo en este momento… solo que fue su padre y no su hermano._

-Todos en demacia me ven como una traidora. Me dicen que deshonre mi familia y que soy una… asesina. Solo la familia real y mis compañeros en armas saben la verdad y para los ojos de los demás solo soy una… despreciable asesina- término ella de contar.

-Uuuhm… ya veo- dije yo mientras me rascaba el hocico

-No te pido que me creas…- dijo ella volviendo su mirada hacia la mía.

-Yo te creo fiora, y si te sirve de algo… El motivo por el cual yo estoy aquí es porque tengo que matar a mí hermano… así que no llores que todos tenemos que tomar decisiones para bien o para mal y además… no te vez nada hermosa llorando- cuando termine de decirle esto le di un beso de consuelo en la mejilla y me levante para irme a mis aposentos en la biblioteca.

-Ve y descansa. Mañana tenemos un gran viaje por delante- Dije esto sin volver atrás y después me lance del pequeño techo, Pero lo que no me percate fue que detrás de mí deje a una mujer sonriente, con una mano en la mejilla, muy feliz del acto de bondad de mi parte.

_Descansa fiora y no dejes que los fantasmas de tu pasado te persigan… eso es algo horrible… que yo he experimentado todos estos años._

:-: :-:

-Bonjour!- Fue lo primero que escuche al levantarme. Pase toda la noche buscando como llegar sanos y salvos a las islas de las sombras y por esa razón era que estaba dormido encima de un libro en el escritorio del estudio de la biblioteca. Estaba tan adormecido que no me di cuenta quien estaba frente mío, solo escuchaba una voz con acento francés y nada más. Después de unos minutos ya estaba totalmente despierto y me di cuenta que la que me estaba hablando era Fiora.

-Qué hora es- Le pregunte mientras me levantaba y estiraba un poco. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá que estaba al frente del escritorio, tenía los pies cruzados y mientras esperaba se miraba las uñas.

-¡HOOO! Despertaste al fin- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de un salto del sofá -¿Qué acaso no me escuchabas?-

-Perdóname… no tuve un buen sueño- le respondí. Aunque cueste creerlo dormir en una silla no es cómodo…

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriente –Respondiéndote, Son las cinco y media de la mañana- Cuando ella dijo esto, me quedé asombrado.

-uuhm… ya veo y porque me despiertas a esta hora, Fiora- le pregunte mientras salíamos de la biblioteca.

-Azir y Jarvan están listos para marcharse y me ofrecí para venir a despertarte- Mientras decía esto me abrazo el brazo, pero no le tome mucha importancia a esto. Caminamos así hasta la entrada del palacio y cuando salimos me topé con un grupo afuera listo para marcharse.

-Al fin llegan- dijeron Jarvan y Azir al mismo tiempo. Los dos se encontraban determinados a marcharse pero… la cara de Azir nunca se me iría a olvidar. Era todo lo contrario a lo que yo conocía. La sonrisa que el siempre tenia se convirtió en una amarga expresión nula, simplemente se le veía muy vacío.

-Entonces ¿nos marchamos?- Pregunto Azir.

-Sí, solo dime dónde están nuestros caballos- le respondí mientras los buscaba con mis ojos.

-Querrás decir caballo- Dijo una chica con un ave en el hombro. Cuando estaba diciendo eso se puso a reír entre dientes dirigiéndole una mirada a fiora, que seguía abrazando mi brazo.

-Quinn…- Le escuche susurrar entre dientes a fiora .Era como si estuviera enojada o algo similar.

-Por mí no hay problema- Dije mientras me dirigía al caballo. No me importaba compartir caballo con fiora, además era una dama y se merecía tener respeto.

-¿Te montas primer?- le pregunte antes de montarme en el caballo.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría ir atrás ¿Puedo?- Cuando ella dijo esto, Quinn, que estaba al lado de nosotros, empezó a reír de nuevo. Yo no sabía que le sucedía, pero no me importaba igual. He vivido por más de 3000 años y ya nada me incomodaba.

-¡QUINN! Tais-toi!- Fiora le dijo eso mientras se montaba a caballo y se sujetaba de mi cintura. No sabía porque le había dicho que se callara a quinn pero igual, no era nada de mi incumbencia.

-Listos todos- Preguntaron Azir y Jarvan en voz alta.

-SIIII- respondimos en voz alta todos, bueno con excepción de fiora que dijo "OUI".

-Directo a las sombras, Azir- Le dijo Jarvan mientras empezaban a caminar los caballos.

-Haaay amigo mío… todo sea por ella…- le respondió mientras volvia a ver la carrosa que llevaba el cuerpo de sivir.

-Enserio la amas ¿no es así?- le dijo jarvan a Azir.

-No tienes ni menor idea…- con estas palabras el viaje comenzó. Nos dirigíamos hacia las costas de desierto donde Jarvan dijo que no encontraríamos un Barco para zarpar directo a las islas.

_El mismo infierno nos espera…_

_Uuhhn… ¿porque me está abrazando tan afectuosamente Fiora?_

:-: :-:

Llevábamos unas cuantas horas cabalgando por el desierto y nuestro grupo era bastante alegre, bueno son excepción de Azir y Jarvan. Fiora había pasado todo el camino sosteniéndose de mi cintura y de vez en cuando hablaba con Quinn. Estas dos, por lo que se veía, eran muy buenas amigas y no faltaban momentos en los que se daban una que otra broma. Quinn pasaba todo el rato molestando a fiora de algo. Yo desconocía que era tan gracioso para que ella pasara molestándola.

-Fiora… ¿ella se encuentra bien?- pregunte ya que reía sola a cada rato.

-Es algo entre nosotras que prefiero no contarte- respondió ella mientras le dirigía una molesta mirada a la joven.

-Si tú lo dices…- Yo sabía que algo tenían entre manos, pero qué más da.

-Bueno, yo te conté sobre mí anoche. Ahora quiero que me cuentes sobre ti- Me dijo mientras al fin me soltaba la cintura.

-No te quiero aburrir con mis historias- Respondí. Pude notar que ella cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

-vamos… ¡YO QUIERO SABER!- dijo con un tono regañón.

-¿segura?- Una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios. Tendría algo de qué hablar mientras llegáramos a la costa.

-OUI- dijo mientras volvía a su antigua posición.

-Ok… hace muchos años. Yo y mi hermano, Renekton, servíamos al imperio de Shurima. Éramos costra y uña, las batallas que libramos quedaron en la historia y nuestra dedicación por la causa nos llevó a lo que somos ahora, Ascendidos. Yo siempre fui el más sabio de los dos mientras que renekton era más que nada un ágil y astuto guerrero. Un día estábamos de regreso al palacio cuando notamos algo extraño en el disco de sol. Corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos y al llegar… nos encontramos con Azir congelado entre arena y con Xerath en una forma ascendida- termine que contar.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Quién ese Xerath?- era normal que no supiera quien era entonces le dije.

-Xerath es aquella persona que estuvo a punto de matarnos cuando llegamos- le respondí esperando que lo entendiera.

-HOOO, ya sé quién es pero… ¿Cómo es eso una forma ascendida?- termino preguntando de nuevo.

-Bueno, a diferencia de nosotros el la consiguió a la fuerza robando los poderes de Azir- respondí.

-putain tricheur- Dijo ella mientras arrugaba la cara.

-Si lo se… la manera en que lo consiguió no es la más honorable. Igual todo tiene su precio y el que el pago fue su cuerpo- No me sorprendía que le pareciera algo de poco honorable además, ella era alguien que respetaba mucho de eso.

-Bueno sigue contando- dijo ella

-Como decía, Cuando llegamos ya estábamos preparados para algo similar y lo llevamos con miles costos a un sarcófago que solo se podía abrir y cerrar con la arma legendaria, la que sivir empuña. Tratamos de encerrarlo, pero su poder era increíble. Esto llevo a renekton a tomar una decisión… encerrarse a sí mismo con Xerath para contenerlo para yo poder cerrar la puerta…Cerré aquella puerta con el dolor más grande de toda mi vida y desde entonces he vagado por todos lados hasta para superar mis pesares. Con el tiempo lo supere, pero cuando vi a mi hermano ayer… la confusión volvió a mí- La expresión en el rostro de fiora era de asombro y por unos minutos estuvo callada.

-Wooow… tu vida ha sido muy compleja… y yo creía que la mía era mala- esperaba una respuesta como esa para ser sinceró.

-Tu vida no es mala- le dije –Solo eres mal juzgada por los que no te conocen- Termine de hablar.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti…- Dijo esto con tristeza –Dejemos el tema…- era obvio que no le gustaba hablar de ello.

-Como tú desees- le respondí – ¿Qué hay de los demás? Tenía curiosidad de quienes eran nuestros acompañantes así que ¿porque no preguntar?

-¿Te refieres a la compañía de Jarvan?- ella pregunto. Fiora empezó a sonreír mientras veía a todos los que estaban adelante. Era tierno ver como los miraba con tanto afecto –Ellos son casi que mi familia. Cada uno está aquí porque Jarvan los ayudo en lo peor- Termino de decir mientras dirigía su mirada donde estaba Jarvan. Jarvan se encontraba muy ocupado hablando con Azir de quien sabe qué. Seguramente era sobre que tenían pensado hacer para convencer al parcelero.

-regarder, Quinn era una niña huérfana y cuando su hermano murió si no hubiera sido por Valor o jarvan quien sabe en dónde estaría- Cuando fiora dijo esto quinn volvió a vernos por un instante y luego siguió en lo suyo –El mayor de los casos es Xin zhao… Él fue rescatado de las arenas de Noxus y desde entonces ha sido la mano derecha de jarvan- Era interesante lo que me dijo. Cada uno de los presentes estaba aquí porque les salvaron la vida.

-Fiora… disculpa pero puedo preguntarte algo- Le pregunte con la mirada fija en Azir -¿Qué piensas de Azir?- me miro extrañada y después volvió a verlo.

-Creo que es muy buena persona pero… Se le nota lo de sivir…- termino de decir viendo la carreta en la que estaba el pobre cuerpo de la mujer -¿la conocías?-

-No, la primera vez que la vi fue peleando con Azir y después fue cuando fue asesinada…- Yo me sentía mal por Azir. Solo con ponerme a pensar como estaba el, me sentía demasiado mal.

-¿Quién la mato?- No sabía si decirle. Que mi hermano hubiera sido el causante de tanto dolor en mi mejor amigo era la razón por la que estaba aquí… era mi responsabilidad enmendar su error.

-Fue… Fue mi hermano…- Dije esto con demasiada vergüenza.

-¡Quoi!- exclamo –Tu hermano fue quien la mato- Habían cosas de las cual no me gustaba hablar y esta era una de ellas…

-Si, por eso si Tresh piensa pedir alma por alma… yo ofreceré la mía…- No tenía pensado decirle esto a nadie. Ayer en la noche decidí hacerlo si era necesario…

- oh mon Dieu, no sabía que tu…- Cuando dijo eso puso una de sus manos en la boca. No era de extrañar que se sorprendiera por lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-JARVAN- grito el hombre conocido como Garen –Llegamos al barco-

-Ok todos, agarren sus cosas y prepárense para el viaje. Según Vayne el viaje será muy turbio y no quiero que nadie se lastime antes de llegar ¿Entendido?- dijo el mientras se bajaba del caballo.

-¡SI SEÑOR! (¡oui Monsieur!)- Afirmamos todos.

-Ok, Ahora cada uno suba a barco y busquen un camarote- Todos le hicieron caso. Pusimos los caballos en la zona de carga del barco y después cada uno se fue donde estaban los camarotes. Solo había una persona que no fue a dormir… Y era Azir.

-Amigo- le dije –Tienes que dormir si piensas tener energía para cuando lleguemos a las islas- La expresión en su cara cuando me volvió a ver era como si no hubiera nada en él, solo un caparazón.

-Ya pase una noche sin dormir y pasare otra… Además ¿Quién cuidara su cuerpo?- Dijo él.

-Yo lo hare… Ahora ve a dormir que lo necesitas- Cuando dije esto él sonrió levemente y me respondió:

-El mismo nasus de siempre- lo dijo medio que bromeando.

-Me alegra ver que sigues ahí adentro- Le respondí mientras tomaba asiento donde él estaba.

-Gracias… En verdad lo necesitaba- dijo mientras se retiraba a los cuartos.

-Recuerda Azir, Tu nunca estarás solo- Al decir esto mire como empezó a reír. Era bueno saber que aunque sea una mínima parte de el aún estaba viva.

_:-: :-:_

Ya era de noche y hace tres horas habíamos zarpado. Como era de costumbre fui a tomar un poco de la suave brisa de la noche. Deje el cuerpo de sivir descansando en mi cama y como Azir se encontrar dormido no se enteraría de que me fui por un momento. Yo estaba seguro que estaba dormido por una cosa… por sus malditos ronquidos de cerdo…

_¿Cómo demonios pudo Sivir dormir con ese ruido alguna vez?_

Después de salir de las habitaciones, estuve un rato mirando las estrellas. La noche estaba tranquila y el mar estaba calmado. Simplemente el lugar perfecto para relajarse.

- bonne nuit- Escuche decir a fiora que salía en un short negro y con una camiseta larga que era muy floja –Mirando la luna otra vez- me dijo.

-Al parecer si- le respondí –Que te trae aquí- le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta…

-No se puede dormir con el cerdo allá adentro y además… te quiero hacer compañía- Me esperaba lo de los ronquidos de Azir, pero lo de la compañía no.

-Jajajaja… como dormir con eso verdad- le dije riendo un poco.

-No sé cómo los demás pueden estar dormidos para ser sincera- Eso era cierto. Tampoco yo sabía cómo era que podían dormir con eso.

-Haaa… mis viajes cada vez me llevan a lugares más oscuros- suspire –Y lo único que me dejan son más poder para mi pelea…- Tenia muchos años de estar acabando con la vida de mis rivales con mi golpe sifón.

-No podrías vencerme ni en un millón de años- Presumió fiora.

-¿Me estas retando a un duelo?- pregunte. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

-En guardia- Dijo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea. Por alguna rara razón tenía su espada con ella…

-Si voy a pelear contra ti al menos que sea en la misma condición- Le dije mientras me levantaba para prepararme a luchar. Lo siguiente que hice fue quitarme mi casco, que es más que nada unas orejeras, después mis hombreras y por ultimo mis botas. Esto lo hice para estar pares con fiora, en este momento estaba con solo mi ropa inferior puesta.

Por alguna razón Fiora enrojeció al verme así. Ella se le notaba que trataba de no quedarse mirándome fijamente. Ella en ocasiones se comportaba extraño.

-Piensas pelear o que- Le pregunte.

-a..a..aah… lo siento no sé qué me paso- Enrojeció aún más.

Lo siguiente que paso fue ella abalanzándose encima de mí. Yo logre esquivar la mayoría de los golpes que ella trataba de acertar. En un momento ella logro descuidar su defensa y yo aproveché para acertar un golpe sifón… no me prepare para lo siguiente. Ella de alguna manera logro contrarrestar mi golpe causando gran daño y segándome por un momento. Yo por instinto me defendí y no medí el grado de mi fuerza…

-¡MARCHITATE!- dije mientras me tapaba los ojos. Esta habilidad desbalanceo a fiora y la hiso caer. Si yo no hubiera reaccionado gracias a mi hubiera caído al agua. La sujete de la cintura para evitar su caída y ella puso sus dos manos en mi pecho y me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le dije preocupado, sabía que había sido mi error reaccionar de esa forma.

-aa…a…aaah Oui, Oui, estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo ella un poco incomoda.

-En ese caso, no volvamos a pelear ok- le dije mientras la jalaba.

-Oui… ¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto.

-Se llama marchitar, Una técnica que debilita a tu enemigo por cierto tiempo- Me sentía mal por haberla usado en ella.

-Non, fue divertido… entonces…- No le preste atención a lo último que me quería decir ya que de un momento a otro una extraña niebla empezó a salir de la nada.

-No me digas que estamos…- dijo ella con digusto.

-Si… ya llegamos…- Lo que estaba al frente de nosotros era nuestro destino. Estábamos en frente del mismo infierno… Las islas de las Sombras.

:-: :-:

Fin del capítulo 6

:-: :-:

**¡HOLA! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo :3**

**El cap está un poco orientado a lo que es Nasus y Fiora que tengo un buen plan para ellos.**

**Ya el siguiente cap será con nuestro amigo pájaro :3 y talvez sea un poco "Emotivo" para dos personas en especial…**

**Les quería decir como siempre que gracias y que talvez haga un rework dl primer capítulo. Sera lo mismo solo que sin los errores que tiene :v (ustedes saben lo de mi puto Word)**

**También les quería decir que se pasaran por unos fics.**

**Iguales y diferentes **

**El verdadero camino del viento**

**Son muy buenos y se merecen oportunidad.**

**Para finalizar, ¿Que pasara con Sivir?, ¿Que les espera en las islas y Acaso nasus dará su alma por la de Sivir? **

**Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: Entre las Sombras **

**PS: NO me odien por lo que le hice a sivir, ya casi se resuelve :P**


	7. Entre las sombras

Juntos por Shurima

:-: :-:

Capítulo 7: Entre las sombras

:-: :-:

Me encontraba durmiendo. El cansancio y la fatiga eran enormes antes de acostarme a dormir. Nasus me había dicho que fuera a dormir, y que el cuidaría del cuerpo de Sivir. Cuando llegue al camarote todos se encontraban dormidos. Tenía miedo de dormir… pensaba que tendría pesadillas, pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando me acosté, caí como una roca. Ni siquiera sentía que estábamos en un barco. Para resumir, fue un sueño placentero.

Me encontraba aun dormido cuando alguien se empezó a quejar. Era la voz de dos mujeres. Una le dijo a la otra que ya no soportaba, que mejor salía a la borda. Después de cierto tiempo desde que las mujeres hablaron sentí algo muy suave golpeándome en la cara.

-¡PARA DE RONCAR, MARRANO!- Esto fue un grito de una mujer y lo que sentí en la cara fue un almohadazo de parte de ella.

Me desperté de golpe muy asustado. Lo primero que vi fue una mujer muy, muy enojada. Tenía ojeras gigantes y sus ojos se encontraban irritados.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte. Cuando le hice la pregunta, ella empezó a reír. Lo siguiente fue otro almohadazo en la cara…

-¿Qué paso? ¡QUE RONCAS COMO MARRANO, ESO PASO!- dijo aún más enojada. Como yo todavía estaba entre dormido y despierto, no me había dado cuenta quien era; pero ahora que ya no encontraba así, me di cuenta que era Quinn.

-Ya tranquila, pero no hagas tanto escándalo- le respondí. Otro almohadazo…

-¿Enserió? Pero si el del escándalo eres tú y nadie más- Cuando dijo eso me dio curiosidad ver como estaban los demás. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Bueno, casi todos. Galio estaba sentado viendo a la nada y me dio un poco de curiosidad saber porque estaba así.

-¿También no te dejo dormir?- pregunte.

-Él no duerme y casi ni habla- Me respondió Quinn. Era curioso que no durmiera, pero si usaba la lógica; tenía bastante sentido, además era una gárgola.

Después de bastantes minutos de almohadazos, recordé algo… Sivir no estaba conmigo. La extrañaba demasiado, y cuando vi su cuerpo en aquella cama… El resentimiento volvió. Por un instante volví a ser el de antes, pero ver aquel cuerpo pálido y al contacto, frio como el hielo… no lo pude evitar… las lágrimas también volvían.

Quinn noto esto, y paro sus rabietas y regaños. En su cara se formó una expresión de lastima. No la culparía de eso ¿Quién no sentiría lastima por mí? Siempre estaba triste, no había momento en que no llorara y me ponía a hablar con el cuerpo de Sivir… Hablando de eso ¿Dónde estaba Nasus? Se suponía que la tenía que cuidar.

La puerta a los camarotes se abrió y entraron Nasus y Fiora. Se les veía cansados, como si hubieran peleado a algo similar.

-Haaaaa, al parecer ciertas personas tuvieron MUCHA diversión- Dijo Quinn con bastante sarcasmo. Nasus, gracias a lo dicho por ella, frunció el ceño en señal de confusión mientras que Fiora se puso más roja que un tomate.

- ohh merde… ¡NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO ESO QUINN!- reclamo Fiora. Nasus seguía como si nada. Se notaba que no sabía a lo que se refería Quinn.

-Como sea. Venimos a avisar que ya llegamos a las islas- Cuando Nasus dijo esto me estremecí. Volví a ver el cuerpo de Sivir. Pensaba que la estaba cerca de tenerla con migo de nuevo y por fin decirle lo tanto que la amaba. No había tiempo que perder… era la hora.

-Despierten a todos y alístense para partir. Quiero estar lo más rápido posible en esa isla- les ordene mientras me dirigía donde Sivir.

Los tres empezaron a despertar a todos poco a poco y yo, mientras tanto, estaba sentado ya listo para parir, al lado de Sivir… Frote su mejilla suavemente y dije.

-Ya estamos cerca… pronto estaremos juntos otra vez…-

:-: :-:

-¿Todos listos?- preguntamos Jarvan y yo. Estar en este lugar me helaba los huesos, y además hacia que recordara malos momentos de mi vida…

-¡SI SENOR!- afirmaron todos. Yo esta vez llevaría el cuerpo de Sivir en mis propias manos. En cualquier momento nos podíamos topar con el carcelero y yo quería estar listo para eso.

Nos adentramos en el espeso bosque. Este lugar enserio se ganaba su reputación. La única que no estaba asustada o al menos sintiéndose extra era nuestra guía, Vayne. Jarvan me avía contado que ya ella había estado aquí, y que sabía el lugar exacto donde buscar. Cuando jarvan me dijo eso me sentí más aliviado. No tendríamos que vagar por todo lado en busca de Tresh.

-Exactamente ¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunte a Jarvan. EL me volvió a ver con una leve sonrisa y me dijo:

-Según Vayne, vamos a un castillo abandonado. En él es donde Tresh tortura las almas que a él le plazca- término de hablar. Al escuchar eso pensé que el alma de Sivir podía estar siendo torturada en este momento. Pasaron los minutos y yo me preocupaba más y más. En medio de mi preocupación, me di cuenta que jarvan de vez en cuando volvía a ver hacia atrás.

-Tú también estas preocupado por alguien ¿no es así?- le pregunte. El me volvió a ver y suspiro.

-Te ayudo en esto porque sé que perder a alguien que amas es difícil… yo no sé qué pasaría si llegara a perder a Shyvana- Yo nunca pensé que ellos tuvieran algo especial. Si era cierto que eran muy unidos, pero nunca los vi como pareja.

-¡Ustedes dos son pareja!- le dije.

-Sí, llevamos casi un año ya- Dijo mientras la miraba de nuevo –Y desde que la conozco mi vida ha mejorado mucho pero…- Pausó brevemente y se puso un poco triste –Creo que ella ya no me ama más…- termino de hablar.

Podía ser que yo estuviera bastante mal, pero al menos tenía que intentar subirle los ánimos.

-Y ¿ya trataste de dar el siguiente paso?- le dije. Podía ser que lo que ella quería era dar el siguiente paso en la relación. Dudo que después de un año así porque si lo parara de amar.

-No… ¿crees que se por eso?- Dijo confundido.

-Tiene un año de conocerse y te lo puedo asegurar que es por eso- le dije tratando de sonreír. El resultado de mi intento fue una sonrisa muy falsa… -Un amigo me dijo que si enserio amas a alguien díselo- dije eso volviendo a ver a Nasus. Él estaba al final de la fila y se encontraba con fiora.

-¿Te refieres a Nasus? Si él te dijo es ¿Por qué actúa como si entre Fiora y él no hubiera nada?- cuando escuche eso no lo evite… empecé a reír.

-¿Nasus? ¿Enamorado? JAA. Ese perro no podría mantener una relación por nada en el mundo- Jarvan también empezó a reír cuando dije esto. Me percate que Nasus levanto la orejas y se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos hablando. Desde que lo conozco, no hay nada que lo enoje más que hablen de el a sus espaldas. Mientras lo estaba viendo de las sombras salió un murciélago. Fiora se asustó y termino casi votando a Nasus al tirársele encima. Jarvan y yo empezamos a reír y pude notar a Quinn burlándose de fiora y a fiora extremadamente roja.

-Creía que tú nunca reías- me dijo Jarvan. El no conocía el verdadero yo. Solo conocía mi lado melancólico.

-Tú no me conoces del todo jarvan…- Le respondí. Era cierto que había cambiado mi manera de ser en estos días pero era imposible comportarme como antes con lo que estaba pasando.

-Espero algún día llegar a conocerte bien, Azir- me dijo Jarvan. Él estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero entonces Vayne paro y le dijo al grupo:

-Nos están siguiendo desde hace diez minutos…- ella empezó a ver en medio de nosotros y sonrió levemente –Y está con nosotros en este momento… justo en medio de shyvana y galio- lo que siguió fue muy rápido. Vayne dio una voltereta y disparo un gran proyectil desde su ballesta. Lo que logre apreciar después fue increíble. De la nada, una mujer de pelo morado y piel azul choco contra un árbol.

-Lo que dicen de tus habilidades no es mentira, Vayne- dijo la mujer. Vayne fue donde estaba ella y empezó a apuntar con su ballesta justo en medio de su frente.

-Porque nos sigues, Evelyn- le dijo vayne. Evelyn empezó a reír y le respondió.

-Tresh me mando a buscarlos…- cuando ella dijo eso, me exalte y ella me miro y sonrió pícaramente –Sabemos el motivo por el cual vinieron… y Tresh está dispuesto a negociar, a menos, que jales ese gatillo Vayne- Cuando ella dijo esto, vayne dejo de apuntar su arma, y con disgusto le dijo que nos guiara a la guarida de Tresh.

Después de una hora caminando por el bosque. Llegamos al lugar más horrible que una persona pudiera imaginar. Este era un castillo muy grande. Pero estaba en ruinas. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas por enrredaderas muertas y la puerta para entrar era de madera muy oscura. Lo más horrible del lugar era la torre principal. Era gigante, pero lo que entraba por ella eran… almas. Se escuchaba el llanto de estas y cuando entraban a la torre eran recibidas por Karthus en persona. Evelyn nos guio por la puerta. En ella había dos "personas" que hacían guardia. Uno era Hecarin y el otro era Mordekaiser. Cuando estábamos adentro, nos topamos con un gigante salón hecho trisas.

-Thresh solo quiere que cuatro de ustedes vallan con él. Los demás pueden esperar aquí- Dijo Evelyn. Era obvio que entre esas personas estaríamos yo y Nasus, pero ¿quién más?

-Moi… yo también voy- dijo de repente Fiora.

-Si ella va ¿Por qué no ir yo?- esta vez fue Quinn.

-¿Estan seguras?- les pregunte. Ellas respondieron con un sí.

Evelyn nos estaba llevando donde estaba Tresh. Yo en ningún momento pare de ver el cuerpo de Sivir que estaba en mis manos.

_Pronto estares con nosotros de nuevo…_

Llegamos a una puerta grande igual que la de la entrada. Cuando Evelyn la abrió, el estudio que había adentro era de lo más formal y elegante que había visto en años. Tenía una chimenea y en el centro de la habitación una mesa de roble con cinco sillas. En una se encontraba la persona por la que habíamos viajado tanto… Tresh.

-Hasta que al fin llegan. Ya estaba cansado de esperar- su voz era grave y muy profunda… una voz que helaba el alma de cualquiera. Los cuatro tomamos asiento y Evelyn se fue cerrando la puerta con ella.

-Tresh hemos venido…-

-Si yo sé, han venido por el alma de su amiga… ¿Qué los hace cree que les daré el alma de esa dama?- Yo no sabía cómo responderle… Ni había pensado como para ser sincero… En eso Nasus dijo:

-¿Qué si te doy mi alma por la de ella?- Que Nasus tuviera pensado hacer eso me impactó. Pude notar como Fiora también se estremecía con eso.

_¿Qué se traerán esos dos?_

-No quiero tu alma, Curador. Yo se las voy a dar, pero uno de ustedes tienen que pasar por una prueba- Cuando él dijo eso, fue el alivio más grande mi vida. No habría prueba que pudiera contra mí.

-¿Qué clase de prueba será?- Pregunto fiora.

-El que la tenga que hacer tendrá que entrar a mi lámpara, y en ella tendrán que enfrentar el más grande de sus temores…Si no quieren, igual la oferta de Nasus no está mal- yo estaba a punto de ofrecerme para la prueba, pero en eso…

-Yo me ofrezco- dijo fiora

-Muy bien entonces entra- Todo fue tan rápido que no pude ni decir que yo iría. Fiora fue absorbida por la lámpara de Tresh y solo quedaba esperar que pudiera con la prueba. Todos en la habitación estábamos preocupados por ella pero…. Nasus por alguna razón estaba mucho más alarmado por ella…

_Sivir solo queda esperar… sé que estaremos juntos de nuevo…_

:-: :-:

¿Qué era este lugar? Era el lugar más oscuro en el que había estado y lo único que sabía de este lugar era que estaba dentro de la lámpara de Tresh… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Porque no quiero perder a la única persona que no me ha juzgado por mis actos… Nasus. Él se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía segura cerca de alguien, pero con Nasus… podía actuar como yo quisiera. El me levantaba los ánimos y fue el primero en darme un beso además de mi padre. Es vedad que Quinn y yo somos muy buenas amiga, pero lo que sentía por él era algo inexplicable. Por eso estaba aquí. No iba a dejar que muriera otro ser querido y yo lo tenía que evitar.

De un momento a otro, toda la oscuridad se convirtió en una gran luz. Lleve mis manos a mis ojos para cubrirme de ella y cuando las aparte estaba en mi vieja casa… en Demacia.

_Como es esto posible… este lugar fue quemado…_

Me adentre en la gran casa. Esta tenía un patio muy grande al frente. En él fue donde aprendí a pelear con mi padre. Seguí caminando y entonces vi a una joven como de quince años… era yo. Yo me encontraba entrenado con muñeco de pelea. Lo golpeaba y golpeaba repetidamente sin descanso.

En eso la puerta de la casa se abrió y un hombre mayor salió de la casa. Era un hombre alto, fornido y de pelo negro. Traía con él dos vasos de limonada y unas galletas de chispas de chocolate.

_Esto es imposible… ¡mi padre está muerto!_

-Fiora, mon amour, ven te traje limonada-

La joven yo voto la espada de entrenamiento y salió corriendo donde se encontraba corriendo. Me era difícil ver todo esto pero supongo que es la prueba.

-Merci, ya me estaba cansando esto me ayudara mucho-

-Fiora… Recuerda hacemos esto por el honor de la familia y para proteger a la corona. Algún día tendrás mi puesto en la guardia real- Cuando mi padre dijo esto me froto la cabeza con su mano.

- père! Me estas avergonzando…-

-JAJA… yo también te amo Fiora… no importa la situación ni el momento siempre te amare-

_Claro… me amabas… _

_Me decías que entrenara para mantener el honor de la familia… para ayudar a la corona… y tú fuiste el que la deshonro…_

La escena de mi papa y yo tomando limonada y comiendo galletas desapareció. Estaba otra vez en la oscuridad ¿Por qué me están enseñando esto? Me fue muy difícil vivir ese momento otra vez. Mi padre me trato bien, pero era necesario hacer lo que hice…

La oscuridad se fue otra vez y esta vez… esta vez estaba en esa noche… esa noche hace dos años… la noche cuando mate a mi padre…

_No… de todos los momentos en mi vida… ¡PORQUE ESTE!_

Estaba en el estudio de mi padre. En este momento él estaba hablando con uno de sus hombres.

-Si general, la familia real está pensando en quemar la hacienda Laurent y matarlos a ustedes-

_Espera ¡QUE!_

-Ya veo… ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?-

-No se mi señor… pero según los informantes quieren matarlo a usted y a Fiora-

-No tengo más remido, André… tengo que matar al rey y escapar con fiora… no puedo dejar que muera-

-Ok señor… mañana pondremos el plan en marcha-

Esto era imposible… mi padre quería matar al rey para protegernos y yo más bien le quite la vida. En estos entonces yo explote en lágrimas. Me di cuenta que mate a mi padre en vano y para variar lo peor estaba por venir…

Mi padre empezó a pensar mientras estaba sentado en el escritorio. La yo de ese entonces estaba a punto de entrar cuando mi padre dijo:

-Espero que mañana que matemos al rey todo salga bien-

En ese entonces yo estaba enojada cuando lo escuche decir eso, pero en este momento… estaba llorando como nunca… sabía lo que estaba por suceder.

Abrí la puerta violentamente y le grite muy enojada a mi padre:

-¡CONQUE MATAR AL REY! ¿No se suponía que lo teníamos que proteger con nuestras vidas?-

-Fiora, espera no es lo que piensas-

-¿Qué no es lo que pienso? TE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR-

-Fiora yo…-

-Yo nada… Si tengo que matarte para proteger el honor de la familia lo hare… Padre-

Yo me abalance encima de mi padre. El empezó a pelear con migo lo más defensivo posible. Hasta ahora me entere porque esa noche no me quiso atacar… Entonces paso. Mi padre descuido su defensa y yo lo apuñale justo en el corazón.

_¡NOOOOO! PORQUE LO HICE… ¡MERDE!_

-Muere, traidor…-

En ese momento yo no había prestado atención a lo que me había dicho mi padre, pero ahora que lo estaba viendo de nuevo tenía que escuchar lo que él me dijo en aquel entonces.

-Fiora… yo… te amo… fuiste lo mejor… que me paso… en la vida-

Cuando él dijo eso unos segundos después murió…

La oscuridad volvía y yo estaba desplomada de rodillas en el piso. Mi llanto era increíble. Había matado a mi padre cuando él me quiso protegerme…

-Yo… lo mate… ¡Y EL SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERME!- grite desconsolada. No podía creer lo que había visto.

Yo seguía llorando en medio de la oscuridad. De un momento a otro una figura familiar apareció de la nada… Nasus. Cuando lo vi, me levante y lo abrase fuertemente. Yo esperaba que el me abrazara y me consolara como aquella noche, pero lo que hiso… fue tirarme al suelo.

-No me toques, maldita asesina- Me dijo con desprecio. Yo estaba incrédula de lo que me había dicho.

-a..a… ¿A qué te refieres, Nasus?- le pregunte

-Tú mataste a tu padre, despreciable; y ahora yo me encargare de segar tu vida ¡asesina!- Tuve que reaccionar muy rápido para evitar el golpe. No podía creer que él me quería muerta y menos lo que me había dicho. Me vi obligada a pelear contra él. No le quería hacer daño y por eso era que estaba peleando defensivamente.

_Así que de esta forma se sintió mi padre…_

La pelea seguía y yo no lo quería lastimar. Trataba de esquivar todos sus golpes, pero aunque fueran lentos la fuerza que tenían era brutal. En un momento, uno de los golpes que lanzo me hiso caer al suelo.

_Acaso este es mi fin… en manos de la persona que creía que me quería…_

Tenía que reaccionar rápido si no quería morir aquí. Cerré mis ojos esperando que cuando me hiciera para adelante, bloquear el golpe de Nasus; pero cuando los abrí… le había atravesado el pecho. Quede en shock había matado otro ser querido…

-¡NASUS! NO TE ATREBAS A MORIR…- Dije entre llantos mientras sostenía su cuerto.

-No solo mataste a tu padre… también me mataste a mi…- Cuando el termino de decir esto, dio un gran suspiro y murió… No me lo podía perdonar… Yo mate a las personas que más quería en el mundo sin razón alguna. Yo llore y llore por varios minutos desconsolada… merecía morir por mis actos. Entre mi llanto y tristeza sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro. Cuando volví a ver quién era… mire a mi padre.

-Fiora… Yo no te culpo por lo que hiciste…- me dijo mientras me dirigía una cálida sonrisa – Fue todo mi culpa yo tuve que huir y no decidir matar al rey antes de irme-

-Pero… igual yo te mate y mate a la única persona que me miro como lo que en realidad soy…- le respondí mientras me levantaba y quitaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Fiora… Tu no lo mataste… esto fue solo la prueba… y la has pasado- Dijo mi padre aún más sonriente –En la prueba tenías que escarmentar de tus errores y arrepentirte, y la has pasado con éxito-

Todo se empezó a poner brillante y mis alrededores se empezaban a desintegrar junto con la figura de mi padre. Pude escuchar como mi padre me decía que me amaba antes de desaparecer. Yo al menos sabía la verdad y también sabía que mi padre me amaba todavía estuviera donde estuviera. Llego un momento que la luz era tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar mis ojos y después… Estaba de nuevo con Azir y los demás.

-Es la primera persona que sale victoriosa de esta prueba- dijo Tresh –Bueno, trato es trato. Les daré el alma de Sivir…- Yo estaba tirada en el piso y Nasus estaba junto a mi preguntándome si estaba bien. Yo preferí no hablar por el momento y dejar que pasara lo que había visto. Logre apreciar como Tresh sacaba de su lámpara una brillante luz y la colocaba en el pecho de Sivir, Que estaba en manos de Azir, Al fin ya habíamos cumplido nuestra meta…

:-: :-:

Esta sensación de nuevo. Alguien me tenía en sus brazos y podía sentir como ligeras gotas caían en mi rostro. Lo último que recordaba era mi… muerte ¿Pero cómo estaba viva otra vez? Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue… Azir. Su cara reflejaba una felicidad inmensa. Cuando lo vi tan feliz no pude evitar llorar. Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y le dije:

-Azir yo te…- no pude terminar de hablar porque fui interrumpida por un profundo beso. Al principio me sorprendí, pero después me relaja y me deje llevar por el beso que Azir me estaba dando. Fue hermoso. Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta del lugar y con las personas que estamos pero no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Sivir… Yo también te amo- La felicidad que sentía no tenia nombre. El me empezó a abrazar tiernamente y yo también a él. No quería que esto terminara.

-Sivir…- dijo el suavemente.

-¿sí?- se le respondi.

-te juro que no volveré a dejarte sola… Siempre estaré a tu lado- me dijo el suavemente. Este sin lugar a duda era el mejor momento de mi vida y era junto a la persona que yo más amaba… Azir.

_Al fin… hay paz dentro de mí…_

:-: :-:

Fin del capítulo 7

:-: :-:

**¡YA ESTAN JUNTOS DE NUEVO ;_;! Me sentí muy bien cuando hice este cap **

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso pero he estado con exámenes y muchas cosas más **

**Hoy les quería agradecer por su apoyo y también aprovechar para decirles que esta historia va para largo y que no estamos ni siquiera por un cuarto de ella :3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos enserio en especial los siguientes:**

**Fabian Villegas **

**Hurtland**

**LaultimaYenapa**

**Kibainolover**

**MarkQuinn**

**Ustedes me muestran apoyo en esto y se los agradezco muchísimo.**

**Bueno para finalizar: ¿Qué pasara con sivir y Azir? ¿Acaso fiora se separara de nasus cuando vuelva a Demacia? Y ¿Qué pasara cuando regresen a Shurima? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: Tiempo entre amigas**

**Ps: Contenido sexy sensual incoming xD (no es ningún lemon) Un amigo entenderá esto :P**


	8. Disculpa

**¡Hola! Me extrañaron xD**

**Bueno en realidad tengo mucho de que contarles, pero lo primero será porque de mi desaparición :3**

**No es que quiera dejar este fic, más bien, me encanta escribirlo y a muchos también les gustara leerlo pero hace como mes y medio todos los problemas empezaron…**

**Todo empezó con los primeros exámenes del último trimestre de clases. Yo como siempre estaba estudiando MUCHO pero entro un tema que en realidad me costó demasiado. El resultado del examen que hice fue 56…**

**Después me entere mediante un amigo que todos los exámenes de Estudios Estaban muuuuuuy mal. Yo me confié porque esta materia es la que menos me cuesta, pero ¿Con que me encontré? Un 56 D: **

**Ósea ni yo me lo creí! **

**Yo dije que aunque sea las notas eran recuperables y entonces me decidí a pausar mi escritura por el momento.**

**Al día siguiente paso lo peor…**

**Mi papa tuvo un accidente y por mucho tiempo estuve tenso de cual podía ser su castigo, pero nada gracias a dios solo le pusieron 150 horas de trabajo comunal en cada uno de los 3 lugares que le pusieron (serian 450 horas de comunal y eso es demasiado, pero mejor eso que algo peor ****)**

**Pasaron los días y yo estudie como loco de todo. Me sentía muy preparado para mis exámenes. Cuando los termine tuve que esperar una semana para saber la nota. Yo me puse a escribir para hacer el nuevo capítulo. Se sentía genial volver a escribir y estaba fresco y todo fui como un rio.**

**En esa semana me dio algo que aquí, no sé en otros lugares, le dicen "quiebra huesos" me dolía todo y hasta mover un dedo me hacía llorar :D ****RECK M8**

**Bueno. El día de la entrega de notas lo primero que fui a recoger fue matemáticas… no la aprobé yo ya me sentía mal porque sabía que tenía que presentar. Cuando fui a Estudios sociales me alegre porque la logre recuperar con una nota placentera. Un 100 :D**

**Yo todavía no me sentía bien por la enfermedad que tenía, me estaba apenas pasando. Cuando me dijeron que tenía que presentar Francés fue yo dije "Diay si, Mamé y lindo xD" para peores tuve una recaída y me las ingenie para estudiar con cada parte de mi cuerpo con un dolor brutal y con calenturas altísimas :v**

**Logre pasar las dos convocatorias y todo volvió a ser normal. No me espere que hace 2 días me volviera a dar de esa misma cosa y otra vez enfermo como nunca, pero con la diferencia que no estaba estudiando y podía ver tele y pasar todo el día entre las cobijas :3**

**Bueno y por eso fue que en este tiempo no hubieron capítulos y el fic estuvo pausado, pero ya regrese :D **

**Me gustaría, además de agradecerle mucho a todos ustedes por leer este fic, mencionar un poco de cosas ya sobre el fic.**

**Como previamente dije no lo dejare xD aunque en realidad pareciera que lo hubiera hecho (no me van a engañar que muchos pensaron esto :vv)**

**El fic será de la categoría longfiction ósea esto va para muuuuuuuuy largo.**

**Decirles que si alguno de ustedes quiere algún día jugar, yo juego en NA y en LAN recientemente como PrelawBirch. (WTF… ¡ESTO NO ES NI DEL FIC! XD) **

**Y para finalizar. Habrá un tiempo de calma entre los personajes por un corto tiempo así que esperen el próximo cap y el siguiente con muchas interacciones entre ellos y con los dos nuevos personajes en shurima.**

**Bueno me despido y les deseo lo mejor :3**

**Recuerden el cap sale como dentro de 3 días y será doble :D **


End file.
